Dos destinos en contra: ¿Leon vs Chris?
by residente1324
Summary: Una nueva amenaza bioterrorista parece surgir y nuestros heroes la enfrentaran ,por desgracia parece que el destino ha decidido ponerlos en contra de sus propios amigos y compañeros,muy a su pesar de su duro caracter tambien saben amar e incluso enamorarse. ¿Podran superar esta prueba mientras que tambien enfrentan las sorpresas que el amor les tiene preparado?. Chris/Jill Leon/Ada
1. Una nueva amenaza y un posible amor

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

**Un gran saludo a todos este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, se me ocurrio la idea despues de jugar resident evil 6 y leer algunos otros fanfic.**

**En esta historia trato de representar una nueva aventura despues de los sucesos ocurridos en China, mi objetivo es crear una nueva historia con drama, accion y romance protagonizada por mis personajes favoritos de esta gran saga, se que el titulo puede parecer un poco raro pero en verdad les pido que me den una oportunidad para poder desarrollar esta historia, no pienso desilucionar a nadie con esto sino todo lo contrario.**

**Acepto criticas de todo tipo (Es mi primer fanfic asi que porfa no sean tan duros) al igual me gustaria escuchar sugerencias para mejorar la historia.**

**Bueno pues no tengo nada mas que decir por el momento asi que aqui les dejo el primer capitulo**

Capitulo l: Una nueva emenaza y un posible amor

Ha pasado poco más de un año desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en China, las ciudades atacadas se recuperaban paulatinamente, y a pesar de que han pasado quince años después de haber ocurrido los asesinatos en las montañas Arklay y la destrucción de Raccoon City, y diez desde la caída de Umbrella parecía ser que las amenazas del bioterrorismo no habían acabado aun, pero esto no detuvo a aquellos que peleaban por un mundo libre de eso sino al contrario se encontraban mas fortalecidos a pesar del sufrimiento padecido por todos y cada uno de ellos, la BSAA se aferra cada día más y lucha con más coraje que nunca, mientras que la D.S.O. se encarga de cuidar cualquier acción que pareciera sospechosa sobre el bioterrorismo.

Últimamente habían sido días tranquilos, era un día caluroso como todos los de esa temporada, en un departamento de mediano tamaño se hallaban dos agentes de la BSAA, un hombre de pelo castaño, mediana edad y de físico atractivo se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de su departamento, a un lado de él se hallaba una linda rubia, ambos se estaban charlando sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente mientras tomaban una bebida refrescante para poder calmar esa sensación de sed , cabe mencionar que esas charlas habían empezado como simples visitas de trabajo pero últimamente se había perdido esa noción y se habían vuelto un poco diferentes platicaban más acerca de su vida cotidiana, sus gustos o aquello que les desagradaba, recordaban su pasado, no solo aquel que habían vivido juntos sino aquellos recuerdos que tenían antes de que el destino decidiera juntarlos, bueno esas conversaciones no eran de extrañarse pues no solo eran compañeros sino también amigos , había un lazo de unión tan fuerte que ni aun la misma Umbrella con todas sus fuerzas podría romper, cada uno estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el otro incluyendo aun su propia vida y este hecho ya lo habían demostrado realmente; en medio de la plática el agente levanto su vaso y bebió un sorbo corto acabando así con su contenido procedió a girar su cabeza un poco y tomar la botella que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que se hallaba a un lado para luego volver a llenar su vaso con aquella bebida, al volver el rostro puso su mirada sobre su compañera, fue en ese momento cuando se fijo muy detalladamente en ella, hacia ya más de quince años que se conocía y trabajaban juntos por lo que su amistad cada día era más fuerte, no podía negar que disfrutaba pasar esos momentos con ella, por unos momentos reflexiono sobre ellos dos pensando acaso si solo existía entre ellos dos una amistad inseparable, se preguntaba a el mismo si solo la veía como una amiga, que era esa extraña sensación que sentía en su estomago cuando estaba con ella, pensaba y reflexionaba acerca de todo esto…

-Hey Chris ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto la rubia mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano

-¿Qué?.. haaaa… si… si… te escucho - respondió en tono distraído

-¿Sabes?, últimamente te he notado un poco distraído, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

-No es nada, debe ser la edad- respondió tratando de reír

-Creo que aun te afecta lo que sucedió en China, sobre todo lo de Piers ¿no es verdad?

Chris tomo un poco el contenido de su vaso, alzo la mirada al techo mientras lanzaba un suspiro y posteriormente bajo la mirada nuevamente

-Ha sido duro, pero te aseguro que eso ya no me afecta más- le respondió mientras dejaba su bebida a un lado- aunque me ha hecho reflexionar

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto ella intrigada

El castaño se acerco a ella lentamente con la mirada agachada como tratando de pensar, después de unos breves instantes levanto la mirada y miro a su compañera fijamente a los ojos para poder hablar

-Jill… ¿recuerdas hace ocho años?, cuando fuimos en una misión en la captura de Wesker, ¿aquella vez que caíste junto a él de la ventana?- Le pregunto con un tono melancólico

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero…. ¿Porque lo mencionas?, ¿acaso…

-Yo lo recuerdo tantas veces- interrumpió a Jill, mientras hablaba pausadamente - recuerdo esas imágenes en mi mente tal y como si se trataran de fotografías no pude hacer nada, durante dos años me estuve torturando con el pensamiento de que debí ser yo el que cayera por aquella ventana

-¡Chris!- le dijo Jill en un tono suave mientras colocaba su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de su amigo- no tienes que seguir viviendo con esos recuerdos en tu mente, lo que sucedió en aquella mansión no fue culpa tuya, tú hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no estaba en tus manos poder hacer algo mas en ese momento

-Solo sé que si Wesker no hubiera estado a punto de asesinarme tú no lo habrías embestido de tal forma que cayeras por esa ventana-

-Escucha, eres un buen hombre Chris, lo sé porque me buscaste por toda áfrica, sin saber en realidad si en verdad estaba viva o no, no te importaron los peligros a pesar de arriesgar tu propia vida, aun cuando parecía que Wesker tenía un total control sobre mí y yo te atacaba como si te trataras de mi peor enemigo- le dijo ella tratando de animarlo

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el la miro fijamente tratando de hablar pero Jill lo hizo antes

-Has demostrado que te importo a pesar de todas la dificultades que hemos vivido juntos

-Pero en verdad no me lo perdonaría si dejara que te volviera a pasar algo…

-Shhh, no digas mas- le interrumpió Jill mientras colocaba su mano sobre la boca de Chris- eso no importa ya, estoy aquí contigo y tu conmigo y en verdad te puedo asegurar que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas

La rubia tomo las manos de Chris mientras ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, durante un momento se preguntaron entre ellos mismos que sentían en verdad por la persona que tenían enfrente de ellos, mientras estaban tomado de las manos Jill acerco un poco a su rostro a los labios de Chris y el hizo lo mismo muy lentamente, se hallaban a escasos milímetros para que sus labios estuvieran totalmente unidos

-ring-ring-ring-

Sonó teléfono haciendo que ambos agentes salieran de su momento

Chris soltó las manos de Jill y se levanto del sofá un poco inquieto para poder ir a contestar el teléfono un poco confundido

-Hola- dijo el castaño después de descolgar la bocina del teléfono- Si aquí estoy… si también ella se encuentra aquí... ¿justo ahora?¿sucede algo?... ok le informare….. Si llegaremos en un momento

Chris colgó la bocina y se volteo a mirar a Jill

-Hablo el jefe, dice que nos necesita en el cuartel en este instante- le dijo mientras descolgaba sus abrigos del perchero

-¿pasara algo?- le pregunto mientras se dirigía a el

-Dice que no es ninguna emergencia pero si es importante que lo veamos

-Bueno, espero que no nos requiera para alguna de sus aburridas reuniones- le dijo sonriéndole a Chris y este le correspondió de la misma forma

Salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Chris, prendiendo el motor puso en marcha el vehículo y se dirigieron rumbo a las oficinas de la BSAA, durante el recorrido ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente se contenían a recordar lo que había pasado hace algunos instantes, de vez en cuando se atrevían a voltear a verse el uno al otro y darse una afectuosa sonrisa. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio dirigiendo sus pasos a la oficina de juntas donde era el lugar de la cita, al atravesar las puerta de sala voltearon a los lados recorriendo el lugar que se hallaba vacio preguntándose donde se hallaba todo el mundo.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado pronto- les dijo un hombre entrado en edad, alto, con una barba de candado y vestido de traje

- General Miller- respondieron Chris y Jill al mismo tiempo que lo saludaban

-¿Donde están todos?- Pregunto la rubia un tanto confusa

-Primero que nada tomen asiento- respondió el general mientras les mostraba un par de sillas acolchonadas

Chris y Jill se sentaron y el general se dedico a imitarlos

-Sé que es un poco confuso que les hable tan de repente y solo a ustedes dos- dijo el general Miller mientras colocaba unos papeles en la mesa

-lo mismo opino- dijo Chris sonriendo

-Hay informes de una nueva amenaza bioterrorista en la frontera norte del país, al parecer un nuevo grupo terrorista está tratando de conseguir armamento biológico- les dijo mientras le encargaba a cada quien un folder de la misma forma

-¿y porque tanta urgencia por este asunto?- pregunto Jill mientras recibía el folder

- No es cualquier grupo bioterrorista como los que han enfrentado antes- respondió el general- hay rumores de que es dirigido por Alex Wesker y este a su vez trata de conseguir un nuevo virus con el fin de revivir a su hermano, no se con cual sea su objetivo, pero no se puede esperar nada bueno

-¿Wesker?- dijeron ambos agentes totalmente sorprendidos

- ¿Así que no basto con eliminar a Albert?- dijo Chris un poco molesto- ahora su hermano busca la forma revivirlo seguramente para poder intentar destruir el mundo nuevamente

-Es por eso que necesitaba verlos- Dijo el general tratando de llamar su atención- Ambos son mis mejores agentes, conocen estos asuntos mejor que nadie, sobre todo conocen muy bien como fue Albert Wesker- Pauso un poco y continuo hablando- es necesario que vayan, encuentren a este grupo y descubran cueles son sus verdaderas intenciones

Jill y Chris se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra pero en sus ojos se podía leer una extraña expresión de molestia al saber que su viejo enemigo podría estar vivo nuevamente

Sé que tengo el poder para mandarlos a esta misión- dijo el general mientras tosía un poco- pero quisiera que ustedes aceptaran de una buena forma sobre todo después de los sucesos que le han ocurrido a cada uno de ustedes, entonces ¿qué dicen?

-Claro general- respondió Jill asintiendo la cabeza

Chris se contuvo a pensar un rato con la mirada clavada al piso para posteriormente alzar la mirada hacia el general

-De acuerdo, lo hare- respondió el castaño

-Entonces no se diga mas- dijo Miller mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba las palmas de sus manos- vayan a casa y descansen mañana les daré nuevas indicaciones sobre la misión

-De acuerdo general- respondió Jill mientras se despedía de el

-Hasta pronto- Le dijo Chris al general antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Chris se echo a caminar seguido por Jill, cuando salió ambos salieron del edificio lanzo una mirada al cielo y luego se volteo hacia su compañera

-Escucha- dijo Chris con un tono de preocupación- se que esta misión es importante, pero también sé que puede resultar mucho más peligrosa que las otras misiones que hemos enfrentado, por eso no me agrada la idea de que te arriesgues

-te preocupas demasiado Chris- le dijo Jill mientras le sonreía- estaré contigo todo el tiempo ¿Qué me podría pasar?, se que tú me protegerás

El castaño le sonrió y con ambas manos tomo la mano izquierda de su compañera

-Te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada así me cueste mi propia vida-le dijo Chris y acto seguido le beso la mano

Jill lo miro y le acaricio el cabello con su mano que se hallaba libre mientras ambos se miraban tiernamente sin profesar palabra alguna


	2. Proposición

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RESIDENT EVIL no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

******Hola queridos amigos lectores y escritores ya estoy aqui nuevamente con mas de esta historia, gracias a los que an dejado sus reviews, antes de comenzar deseo aclarar algunas dudas**

******Talvez la historia parezca que no tiene nada que ver con el titulo, pero la verdad si la tiene ya que de esta forma es como se va a ir formando un enfrentamiento entre Leon y Chris ya que la historia sera un poco larga.**

******Subire dos capitulos, al principio solo hiba a ser uno pero decidi que no era buena idea por dos razones, la primera es porque iba a se un capitulo bastante largo(Y en lo personal eso a veces llega a ostigar) y segundo porque me di cuenta que ambos eran temas diferentes por lo que no se veria bien juntarlo todo**

**Deeestiny: Gracias por tu review me animo a seguir escribiendo y claro que tome en cuenta tu sugerencia**

**fatty rose malfoy: Igualmente gracias por tu review y en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste, lo hare en el proximo capitulo que suba ya estoy trabajando en el**

**Recuerden que son los reviews los que me animan o desaniman a escribir, bueno es todo por el momento asi que disfruten el capitulo dos**

Capítulo II

Proposición

El día era soleado, por lo que era de esperarse el desesperante calor que se presentaba durante esos días, parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro, aunque tal vez no lo fuera a ser, posiblemente el destino tendría preparada alguna sorpresa. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, en la esquina de una de las calles principales se encontraba un departamento pintado de un tono un tanto femenino y alegremente decorado, dentro de él se hallaba Jill en su habitación personal, había despertado un poco más tarde de lo normal pues quería aprovechar su día de descanso antes de que el general Miller la enviara junto con Chris a una nueva misión, Jill se encontraba totalmente limpia pues acababa de salir del cuarto de baño después de darse una ducha y ahora se encontraba en su alcoba, había acabado ya de cambiarse y peinarse, al poco tiempo salió de su habitación con mil pensamientos en la cabeza, ella no sabía porque pero se sentía emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, tal vez se debía a la nueva misión que estaba a punto de realizar pues ya tenía bastante tiempo desde haber realizado su última misión, pero pensándolo bien podía ser que en realidad no era el hecho de lo que iba a hacer lo que la ponía en ese estado si no con quién lo iba a hacer, ¿era realmente eso,? tal vez era miedo o preocupación pues la última misión con Chris las cosas no resultaron bien para ninguno de los dos. Tratando de hacer estos pensamientos a un lado Jill se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar cuando sonó su teléfono celular, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo izquierdo miro la pantalla reconociendo el numero que marcaba el identificador de llamadas

-Chris- susurro ella

Presiono la tecla para contestar del teléfono y se lo coloco a un lado del oído

-Hola- contesto Jill

-Hola Jill, soy Chris

-Sí, lo sé reconocí tu numero- dijo ella

-Espero y hayas descansado bien, te llame para recordarte que el general nos ha citado mañana temprano para alistarse a la nueva misión

-¡Si claro!, estoy segura de que solo llamaste para eso- dijo Jill en un tono sarcástico

-Bueno creo que eso no es todo en realidad- le respondió el castaño al verse descubierto- quería preguntarte también si ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a desayunar?

-Claro que me gustaría- Contesto la rubia tratando de contenerse

-Muy bien entonces pasare por tu departamento en quince minutos

-Ok, te espero acá-Dijo ella y después colgó el teléfono

¿desayunar con Chris Redfield?, se preguntaba ella misma, ya habían hecho antes cosas similares, ¿Por qué entonces se sentía un tanto nerviosa?, ¿era acaso un mal presentimiento?, o posiblemente se debía a la situación que había pasado el día anterior, después de todo no era muy normal que ellos se encontraran solos en el departamento de Chris, tomados de las manos y viéndose fijamente, ¿Acaso era posible?, tal vez ese hombre que era su compañero podría convertirse en algo más que en un simple amigo, pero será posible eso se preguntaba a ella misma.

Rápidamente regreso a su cuarto para poder retocarse un poco el rostro, unos minutos después de la llamada telefónica llego Chris en su auto, no venía vestido de manera formal pero si iba lo bastante arreglado y presentable, bueno al menos eso pensó la rubia al verlo desde la ventana de su departamento, Chris bajo del auto para caminar hacia la puerta del departamento de Jill dispuesto a tocar el timbre, pero esto no hizo falta ya que estando a una escaza distancia la puerta esta se abrió y de ahí salió Jill totalmente arreglada.

-Hola Chris- saludo a su compañero regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas – tan puntual como siempre

-La formalidad antes que nada- le respondió el tratando de usar un tono serio

-Bueno vámonos- dijo ella

-De acuerdo

Ambos subieron al coche de Chris y este se concreto a mirar a su compañera y sonreírle, a lo cual Jill le imito

-Chris- dijo ella un poco nerviosa- sobre lo que paso ayer…

-No hay nada de qué hablar- le interrumpió Chris hablando seriamente

-De acuerdo- contesto ella tartamudeando un poco

Jill estaba confundida, ¿Por qué Chris quería evadir ese tema de conversación?, ¿acaso se avergonzaba de algo así?, o era quizá que tenía miedo a que pudiera haber algo que arruinada su amistad que habían tenido por largos años, eso es imposible se respondió ella misma, entonces ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón?. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant donde Chris estaciono el auto, ambos bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia el establecimiento, cuando entraron ocuparon una mesa que estaba desocupada, a los pocos instantes llego una mesera dispuesta atenderlos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- Les pregunto la empleada del lugar

-Yo deseo un desayuno básico- Contesto Jill

-Muy bien-contesto la mesera mientras apuntaba en su libreta- ¿y usted caballero?-le pregunto a Chris mientras se volteaba a verlo

-Deme lo mismo pero con el ingrediente especial- dijo el

-Ok, regreso en un momento con su orden- dijo la mesera y después se retiro hacia la cocina

-¿ingrediente especial?-Le pregunto Jill a su compañero

-Ya lo veras- le respondió con una picara sonrisa

-Cambiando de tema, ¿listo para la misión de mañana?- Le pregunto la rubia

-Sí, creo que si- contesto en un tono nervioso

-Pues eso no parece

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te ves algo tenso, no te veo muy seguro de ti mismo- Dijo ella

El la miro fijamente como queriéndole decir algo con la mirada

-Chris, quisiera que habláramos sobre lo que paso ayer

-Créeme Jill, no hay nada de qué hablar- dijo el firmemente

-Pero, ¿Por qué no quieres…

Jill no pudo continuar hablando pues la mesera la interrumpió, había regresado con dos charolas

Que rápido Pensó Jill

-Aquí esta lo que ordenaron- Dijo la empleada mientras colocaba las dos bandejas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- Le respondieron Jill y Chris al mismo tiempo

La mesera nuevamente se retiro dejando solos a Jill y Chris

-Pues bien a comer- dijo Chris con entusiasmo

Jill obedeció la orden un poco decepcionada, mientras comía se preguntaba ¿Por qué tenía que llegar esa mesera justo en ese instante?, ¿acaso no podía llegar más tarde?, si tan solo hubiera tardado un poco más, ¿acaso no podía...

¿Qué es esto? Pensó Jill cuando de su pan saco un trozo de papel, el cual envolvía algo

Desenvolvió el papel sin comprender que hacia eso ahí, era la cadena de Chris cuando había pertenecido a la fuerza aérea, pero estaba modificada ya que observo que en la parte de atrás estaba grabado el nombre de Jill, después volvió a ver el papel y pudo leer un texto que decía: "¿TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA?".

Jill se volvió a mirar a al castaño totalmente muda por la sorpresa

-Ahora ya conoces el ingrediente especial-dijo Chris al tiempo que sacaba una linda rosa rojo debajo de la mesa y se la entregaba a Jill- te dije que no teníamos de que hablar, no soy bueno para estas cosas, ¿entonces, que dices?

-Chris, claro que me gustaría- dijo ella mientras tomaba la rosa y se acercaba hacia él para abrazarlo

-¿En serio?- dijo él con la voz emocionada

-Po supuesto que sí- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba- ¿así que era eso lo que te tenia nervioso?

-Al parecer me has descubierto de nuevo- le dijo el castaño mientras se sonrojaba- la verdad no sabía cómo…

-Calla, te recuerdo que no hay nada de qué hablar- le interrumpió al tiempo que lo besaba en los labios

Chris le correspondió de la misma manera, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, después de tantos años esa mujer que lo había acompañado a tantas partes por fin se había convertido en algo más que su amiga, Jill pensaba de forma similar. Después de unos segundos de besarse se separaron un poco

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos celebrar a otro lado?- le pregunto Chris totalmente emocionado

-De acuerdo

Chris saco algunos billetes y los dejo sobre la mesa, después se encamino hacia la salida tomada de la mano con Jill, ambos salieron de ahí bastante contentos. Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron juntos, caminado, yendo de un lado a otro, visitando diferentes lugares, podría decirse que era su primera cita como pareja y no como compañeros. Estuvieron totalmente felices durante todo el día, hasta que llego la noche, Chris llevo a Jill a su departamento y como todo un caballero la acompaño hasta la puerta de su hogar.

-La pase muy bien hoy Chris- le dijo la rubia mientras lo agarraba de una mano

-Yo también

-La verdad me sorprendiste con eso del pan, no pensé que fuera a suceder algo así, pero, ¿la cadena?- le dijo Jill mientras sacaba la cadena de su bolsillo

-Esa cadena me la dieron cuando pertenecía a la fuerza aérea- le explico el- se me obligo a retirarme cuando desobedecí una orden que me dieron mis superiores de ir a rescatar a un camarada, la conserve porque es un recuerdo de nunca dejar atrás a un compañero, por eso quiero dártela para que siempre tengas presente que voy a estar contigo y protegerte así me cueste la vida.

-Gracias Chris- Le dijo Jill

-Bueno entonces, descansa bien, nos vemos mañana temprano para la misión- dijo Chris

-Hasta mañana Chris

El castaño se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su auto pero la voz de Jill lo detuvo

-Hey Chris espera, se me olvido algo

-¿Qué es lo que se te olvida- le pregunto él mientras se volteaba a verla

-Esto- Dijo ella mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos para besar sus labios suavemente por unos segundos

-No podía dejarlo pasar- le dijo ella mientras se separaba de el- entonces nos veremos mañana

Jill abrió la puerta de su departamento para entrar y cerró la puerta no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Chris, El por su parte le correspondió de la misma forma y se dirigió hacia su vehículo mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué otra cosa me tendrá preparada el destino?-dijo mientras que jugaba con la llave de su auto

Se concreto a reír y subió a su carro alegremente para dirigirse hacia su departamento


	3. Ilusiones, batallas y sentimientos rotos

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RESIDENT EVIL no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

******Bueno como ya mencione anteriormente decidi subir este capitulo junto con el anterior por el momento este es el mas largo ya que meti algunas escenas de accion y romance (por lo menos eso pienso yo) asi que disfruten la lectura**

******No olviden dejar sus reviews pues me animaran a seguir escribiendo**

Capítulo III

Ilusiones, batallas y sentimientos rotos

Un nuevo día comenzaba, eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y el despertador empezó a sonar, Chris abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporo de su cama para poder sentarse en ella, apago la alarma de su reloj despertador y estiro los brazos mientras bostezaba, normalmente no le agradaba levantarse tan temprano, era solo por la disciplina que se le había impuesto por lo que lo hacía, por lo regular se levantaba cansado o de mal humor cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero esta vez era la excepción, no solo no se encontraba de mal humor sino todo lo contrario se hallaba de muy buen humor, tanto que no le costó ningún trabajo poder levantarse, la razón era porque estaba a punto de volver a ver a esa mujer que lo cautivaba, aquella mujer que lo hacía cambiar totalmente de un hombre duro a una persona muy cariñosa y tierna, aun no podía creer que después de tantos años su compañera se hubiera convertido en su pareja sentimental, Chris se levanto de su cama con estos pensamientos en su mente mientras se dirigía a su baño, tomo una ducha rápida para después vestirse, fue directo a la cocina de su departamento y desayuno de una forma rápida pero nutritiva, cuando acabo de desayunar volvió a su alcoba por una pequeña maleta que había preparado la noche anterior, tomo las llaves de su, auto, se puso un abrigo y salió de su departamento, subió a su vehículo, lo puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Jill para recogerla. Cuando llego Jill ya lo espera sentada afuera de la puerta de su departamento con una maleta y un abrigo puesto, a pesar de que durante las tardes hiciera mucho calor durante las mañanas hacia un frio insoportable por lo que era de esperarse que se encontraran bien abrigados, Chris estaciono el auto y bajo de él para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Jill.

-Buenos días cariño- le dijo la rubia

-Hola linda- le respondió Chris con una sonrisa en los labios

-Tan puntual como siempre- le dijo Jill mientras lo abrazaba- ¿me extrañaste?

-No tienes idea de cuánto- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Jill beso los labios de Chris apasionadamente durante unos momentos, le encantaba esa sensación que sentía al besar a Chris y la forma en la que él le correspondía, después de un rato se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Subamos al auto ya o llegaremos tarde- le dijo Chris a la rubia

-De acuerdo

Chris tomo la maleta de Jill y se dirigió a su auto, abrió la cajuela para meter la maleta, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su compañera, Jill subió al auto y Chris cerró la puerta para después subir a la parte del conductor, se dirigió rumbo al cuartel de la BSAA , durante el recorrido ambos agentes platicaban animadamente como de costumbre solo que esta vez era un poco diferente ya que de vez en cuando la conversación era interrumpida por algún cumplido de forma cariñosa y también algunos cuantos besos. Por fin llegaron al cuartel y Chris se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento para poder dejar su auto ahí, sabía que no había ningún problema dejar su carro ahí ya que era un estacionamiento especial para que los agentes dejaran sus vehículos cuando eran enviados a alguna misión incluso si tardaban bastantes días en regresar, Chris se estaciono en un lugar cerca de la entrada del edificio, cuando por fin detuvo el auto bajaron de ahí Chris y Jill, el castaño abrió la cajuela para sacar ambas maletas, ya con las maletas en la mano ambos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde se les había citado, cuando entraron por fin al lugar de la cita el general Miller ya los esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina, cuando el general vio a ambos agentes se puso de pie dispuesto a saludarlos

-En verdad que son puntuales- les dijo Miller a ambos

-General- dijeron ambos agentes mientras lo saludaban

-Es un gusto que hayan llegado ya- les dijo después de saludarlos- Bueno, ya anteriormente recibieron instrucciones sobre la misión, ambos como capitanes dirigirán un grupo de seis hombres que ya los esperan afuera, vayan a los vestidores a cambiarse y nos encontraremos afuera en quince minutos

-Si general- le dijo Chris

Jill y Chris dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a los vestidores, unas ves que llegaron Chris le entrego su maleta a Jill y ambos entraron al vestidor que les correspondía, el castaño se cambio su ropa de civil por su uniforme de la BSAA rápidamente, guardo sus cosas y salió del vestidor para esperando a que Jill saliera, unos instantes después la rubia salió del vestidor igualmente ya con su uniforme puesto, Chris la miro por unos segundos admirando la belleza de su compañera

-Vaya, realmente te vez hermosa con el uniforme puesto- le dijo Chris

-¿Realmente lo crees?- le pregunto Jill mientras se sonrojaba

-Claro que si- le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella- pero no es el uniforme, eres tú la que realmente refleja la belleza

-Gracias Chris, la verdad no sabía cómo me vendría después de tanto tiempo de no salir a una misión

-¿Bromeas?, siempre has sido bella y siempre lo serás

-No sé qué haría sin ti Chris, siempre me has apoyado- le dijo Jill

Jill se acerco a Chris y lo beso nuevamente, Chris por su parte el la abrazo por la cintura y le correspondió el beso, después de ese momento se separaron y ambos se sonrieron

-Vayamos ya a donde nos ha citado el general- le dijo Chris a Jill

-Claro, pero antes de ir quiero darte esto- le dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba una fotografía

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto Chris al tiempo que tomaba la fotografía para observarla

En la foto se hallaban Chris y Jill sentados en la fuente de algo que parecía ser un parque, ambos se encontraban con sus rostros juntos mientras sonreían y veían a la cámara

-Esa foto nos la tomaron poco después de nuestro regreso de África, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Jill tratando de explicarle

-Claro que recuerdo, fue la primera vez que salimos después de tu recuperación- le respondió el castaño

-Es por eso que quiero que la lleves todo el tiempo contigo- le dijo Jill- para que tengas todo el tiempo presente de que siempre has estado conmigo y nunca me has abandonado, a pesar de las difíciles situaciones por las que hemos pasado, después de todo yo tengo tu placa para recordarlo también- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la placa que traía colgada al cuello

-Gracias Jill, te prometo que así lo hare- le dijo Chris mientras guardaba la foto en la bolsa delantera de su chaleco, después se acerco a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la rubia la cual le correspondió

-Vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde- le dijo Jill

Ambos se echaron a caminar al patio de pruebas el cual también era usado para guardar unos cuantos vehículos terrestres y aéreos, cuando llegaron pudieron distinguir al general junto con un grupo de seis agentes, se acercaron a él para encontrarse con ellos, cuando llegaron el general los vio y luego se volteo para hablarle a los otros seis agentes que estaban con el

-Señores, estamos listos para partir, les presento al capitán Chris Redfield y la capitana Jill Valentine- les dijo Miller al grupo mientras los señalaba con la mano- serán los líderes durante esta misión

-Si señor- respondieron los seis agentes

-De acuerdo, entonces suban al helicóptero que ya los espera- les dijo el general

Los seis agentes de la BSAA obedecieron la orden de su general y se dirigieron hacía el helicóptero, Miller se volteo para hablarles a Chris y Jill

-El helicóptero los llevara hasta la frontera del país, haya se encontraran con el teniente Michael Héller el cual los pondrá al tanto de la situación, bien no que tengo que decirle más que desearles que la suerte los acompañe.

El general extendió su mano hacia sus dos capitanes en señal de despedida

-Gracias general- le dijo Jill

-Hasta pronto general- dijo Chris mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Jill y Chris dieron la media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el helicóptero que ya había encendido sus motores, rápidamente subieron al vehículo y tomaron asiento, cuando ya todos estaban a bordo el helicóptero despego y comenzó a elevarse, mientras Jill se asomaba por una de las ventanillas contemplando el paisaje, luego volteo a mirar a Chris mientras tomaba su mano izquierda, el castaño la miro y se concreto a sonreírle

-Estoy cansada Chris- le dijo la rubia- hacía tiempo que no salía a una misión

-Duerme un poco- le dijo Chris al tiempo que soltaba su mano y la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo- te avisare cuando lleguemos

-Gracias Chris- le dijo ella al tiempo que se acurrucaba en él

Jill coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba la mano derecha de el, Chris la volteo a ver, aquella situación le hacía recordar aquella vez que lograron salir de la mansión Spencer en las montañas Arklay, ellos dos sentados en un helicóptero después de sobrevivir una espeluznante pesadilla a la cual lograron sobrevivir, fue ahí cuando él se empezó a enamorar de ella pero no fue hasta ese instante que se había dado cuenta, sobre todo después de que pensó que la había perdido para siempre, Jill ya se había dormido, Chris la contemplo por un largo tiempo, en verdad se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía, pensó él.

-¿Hace mucho que se conocen?- le pregunto sonriente un joven agente de aspecto atractivo a Chris el cual se volteo a verlo

-Desde hace quince años- le respondió el

-Perdón por la indiscreción pero no pude evitar verlos sin preguntar- Se disculpo el joven

-No te preocupes, no tengo de que avergonzarme, sobre todo si se trata de ella

-Por cierto, me llamo James

-Soy Chris

-He oído hablar de usted- le dijo el agente a Chris- su reputación habla bien de su pasado

-¿Qué edad tienes muchacho?- le pregunto Chris

-Veinte y seis ya cumplidos capitán- le respondió el

Chris se detuvo a verlo por unos instantes pues aquel agente le hizo recordar a su antiguo camarada Piers, aquel que lo ayudo en momentos tan difíciles y al final se sacrifico por su bien y el de toda la humanidad, tal vez lo recordó por la edad que tenía el agente o porque lo llamo capitán como solía hacerlo Piers.

-¿Se encuentra bien capitán?- le pregunto James

-Sí, lo estoy, solo me llegaron viejos recuerdos- le respondió Chris- ¿sabes?, yo tenía tu edad cuando la conocí a ella.- le dijo refiriéndose a Jill la cual seguía durmiendo

-¿Son esposos?- le pregunto

-No, somos novios, pero no dudaría de casarme con ella- respondió el castaño

James saco una fotografía para mostrársela a Chris en ella se mostraba al junto con una chica joven de pelo castaño y físico atractivo.

-Se llama Emily y es mi esposa- le dijo James- está embarazada desde hace siete meses, es por eso que me encuentro aquí, deseo poder pelear para que mi hijo pueda crecer en un lugar libre y seguro de cualquier amenaza

-Es lo que todos aquí deseamos- dijo Chris

James y Chris platicaron durante todo el recorrido, a Chris le agrado bastante el joven agente, tal vez porque recordaba en él a Piers y sentía como si devuelta estuviera a su lado. Cuando por fin llegaron el piloto le aviso a la tripulación, los agentes se empezaron a preparar para descender, el helicóptero aterrizo y los agentes comenzaron a descender

-Me agrado charlar contigo- le dijo Chris a James

-Igualmente capitán

-Ahora hay que bajar del helicóptero

Chris se volteo a mirar a Jill la cual seguía durmiendo profundamente, le sorprendió que no hubiera despertado aún, en verdad que estaba cansado pensó él, empezó a mover lentamente a Jill para que despertara

-Jill, despierta, hemos llegado

Jill abrió los ojos lentamente mientras volteaba a mirar a Chris

-Gracias Chris- le dijo ella todavía un poco adormilada

Chris y Jill bajaron del helicóptero y pudieron observar que se hallaban en un pequeño puesto avanzado de la BSAA compuesto por varias carpas, cuando se reunieron con su grupo caminaron hacia una de las casa de campaña, cuando se hallaron cerca les salió al encuentro un hombre de aproximadamente untos treinta y cinco años de edad que vestía un uniforme de la BSAA

-Bienvenidos camaradas- les dijo el hombre hablando en general- Soy el teniente Michael Héller, ¿Quién de ustedes es Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine?

-Somos nosotros- dijeron ambos agente mientras alzaban sus manos

-Síganme por acá- les dijo el teniente al tiempo que se echaba a caminar

Jill y Chris lo siguieron hasta una casa de campaña, una vez adentro el teniente saco un gran mapa junto con otros papeles para colocarlos en la mesa, una vez hecho esto les empezó a explicar el plan de la operación que se llevaría acabo

-Como saben hay rumores de que Alex Wesker dirige este grupo, lo hemos estado observando durante varios días pero aun no tenemos pruebas concretas para afirmar esto, así que tendremos que entrar y tomar el lugar

-¿Tan pronto?-le pregunto Chris al teniente totalmente sorprendido- No conocemos el terreno ¿no podemos esperar un poco más?

-lo siento, pero eso no es posible, hace dos días perdimos contacto con un agente que enviamos de infiltrado, es posible que lo hayan descubierto, por eso es necesario que ataquemos inmediatamente, pues podrían escapar.

-De acuerdo- respondió Chris

-Muy bien, ahora que ya les he explicado el plan vayan a equiparse- les dijo el teniente a ambos capitanes

Chris y Jill salieron de ahí y entraron a otra carpa que era el depósito de armas, mientras que se equipaban Jill volteo a mirar a Chris

-¿Estás preparado?- le pregunto Jill al castaño

-Lo estoy, solo que no me parece buena idea atacar de esta forma, pero no tenemos opción

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano

Una vez que se hallaban armados salieron de ahí para reunirse con su grupo, el teniente Michael se acerco a ellos junto con otro grupo de siete hombres

-De acuerdo, el grupo A ira conmigo y ustedes que se son el grupo B irán con los capitanes Chris y Jill- dijo el teniente hablando en general- Ya todos saben a lo que nos enfrentamos he de decirles que este grupo terrorista ha usado el virus C en ellos mismos por lo que se han vuelto más fuertes y hostiles de lo normal, recuerden disparar siempre a la cabeza además me han dado informes de que usan javos para su propia seguridad así que estén todo el tiempo en alerta, ahora en marcha

Chris se volteo a mirar a sus hombres para poder hablarles

-Ha llegado la hora de enfrentar al enemigo, quiero recordarles que todos ustedes pelean por una causa, recuérdenla todo el tiempo y les aseguro que saldrán victoriosos

Después de que Chris hablo todo su grupo afirmo y subieron a los vehículos que los conducirían hasta la misión, después de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a una zona desértica y con grandes montañas, todos bajaron de los vehículos y bajaron hacia una montaña donde se hallaba una especie de cueva, el grupo se detuvo y pudieron distinguir dos guardias armados, el francotirador del grupo preparo su arma apuntando a uno de ellos, cuando el otro guardia se distrajo el francotirador jalo del gatillo disparándole justo en la cabeza del guardia, cuando su compañero se volteo pudo verlo tirado y empezó a voltear a todos lados pero casi al instante un segundo disparo le dio en la cabeza derribándolo, con ambos guardias muertos entraron ambos grupos a la cueva, cuando se adentraron encontraron unas instalaciones muy parecidas a los laboratorios de Umbrella, caminaron un poco mas pero se detuvieron más adelante porque había dos túneles con dos caminos diferentes.

-El grupo A ira por este camino, el grupo B ira por aquel, nos encontraremos más tarde- les ordeno el teniente

Ambos grupos se separaron tomando cada quien su camino.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Jill a Chris al verlo tan pensativo

-Estas instalaciones son muy parecidas a las de los laboratorios de Umbrella que encontramos en Rusia ¿recuerdas?

-Tienes razón, pero también recuerda que aquella vez acabamos con Umbrella, debe ser buena señal

-Sí, debes tener razón… espera, guarden silencio escucho voces

Chris se acerco lentamente a lo que parecía ser la salida del túnel, pudo observar que se hallaban en una especie de plataforma y en la parte inferior del lugar habían diez hombres armados, eran muy parecidos a los que había enfrentado en Edonia y China, estaba claro que se habían inyectado el virus C, Chris les dio la señal a sus hombres para que rodearan todo el lugar, cuando ya todos estaban en sus posiciones dio otra señal para que salieran de sus escondites mientras apuntaban con sus armas a los hombre armados

-Alto ahí, que nadie se mueva o abriremos fuego- les grito Chris a los bioterroristas

Los bioterroristas se quedaron quietos al haber sido tomados por sorpresa, solo uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder del grupo no obedeció la orden, fue hasta ese momento cuando Chris se fijo que no había mutación en el, estaba claro que no había utilizado el virus en el mismo por lo menos el virus C, el hombre se acerco lentamente a Chris lanzando una mirada desafiante

-¿Quién lo ordena?- Les pregunto

-Tenemos ordenes de la BSAA de neutralizarlos si ofrecen resistencia, así que bajen sus armas- le respondió Chris

-En ese caso creo que no tenemos más opción

Casi al instante mientras hablaba el hombre saco rápidamente una pistola 9 mm y disparo tres veces en dirección a Chris el cual reacciono rápidamente y se cubrió para esquivar los disparos, inmediatamente el resto de los bioterroristas comenzaron a disparar, los agentes al verse atacados respondieron el fuego haciendo que comenzara una batalla, los agentes se movían de un lado a otro mientras se cubrían al mismo tiempo que disparaban, los bioterroristas a pesar de ser superiores en número, resistencia y fuerza no representaban una amenaza ya que no eran diestros en el uso de las armas, los agentes les lograban disparar varias veces en el vientre o el pecho a sus enemigos pero solo hasta que los cubrían totalmente de balas o les disparaban en la cabeza era cuando caían muertos, uno a uno iban cayendo hasta que solo quedaron dos y su líder el cual ya veía la situación perdida

-Vámonos de aquí- les dijo él a sus dos últimos hombres

Los tres hombres salieron corriendo mientras disparaban a los agentes, James al ver esto apunto rápidamente disparando un solo tiro dándole directamente en la cabeza a uno de ellos en la cabeza, Chris se echo a correr tras ellos no queriendo dejándoles escapar, el resto de los agentes lo siguió y entraron a un pasillo estrecho, mientras corrían el suelo comenzó a temblar, se detuvieron un momento para averiguar pero casi al instante el suelo comenzó a abrirse al ver esto los agentes corriendo por lados contrarios tratando de escapar de esa trampa mortal, solo fue por unos escasos centímetros que ninguno de los agentes cayo al vacio, cuando se recuperaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban en lados separados, Chris, James y otro agente de nombre Marcus quedaron en la parte de adelante, mientras que Jill se habían quedado en la parte de atrás, Chris se preocupo al verse separado de Jill y el resto del grupo pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto más que tratar de encontrarse más adelante.

-Busquen otro camino y nos encontraremos más adelante- les dijo Chris a los que se habían quedado atrás

-¡Chris!- le dijo Jill en tono preocupado- ten cuidado

-Lo tendré- le dijo el

A Jill tampoco le agrada la idea de separarse pero no tenía alternativa así que cada quien tomo su camino, Chris siguió corriendo seguido por James y Marcus con el fin de alcanzar a los otros dos hombres. Los otros dos hombre llegaron a un cuarto amplio donde se detuvieron a descansar, el líder saco su cargador para contar las balas que le quedaban después de eso volvió a cargar su arma, de repente escucho un ruido en la entrada sin pensarlo apunto su arma y disparo todas las balas del cargador agotándolo en su totalidad, al verse sin munición dio la orden al otro hombre de que se fuera a averiguar de qué se trataba, el hombre se acerco a la entrada lentamente pero al llegar a la entrada fue golpeado por la culata de un rifle, lo cual lo hizo soltar su arma y caer de espaldas, estando en el suelo el hombre trato de sacar su arma corta para disparar pero James le dio un tiro en la cabeza acabando con su existencia, rápidamente entraron Chris, James y Marcus, al verse acorralado el bioterrorista saco un cuchillo y corrió hacia Chris para atacarlo, Chris reacciono rápidamente y logro esquivar los ataques del hombre, tomo su mano rápidamente y le arrebato el arma, el hombre se logro zafar y lanzo un par de golpes pero no logro darle, cuando lanzo el tercer golpe Chris lo detuvo en el aire haciéndole una llave en la mano mientras le propinaba un golpe en su rostro y una patada en el estomago lo cual hizo que se encogiera, lo tomo de sus ropas con una de sus manos y le propino un último golpe en su rostro lanzándolo lejos, el hombre cayo boca abajo mientras escupía sangre de su boca

-Sera mejor que te rindas, ya no tienes escapatoria- le dijo Chris

Ja ja ja, tontos-les dijo burlándose de ellos mientras se incorporaba del suelo- ¿acaso creen que unos cuantos golpes me van a detener?

El Hombre saco de su bolsillo una especie de jeringa la cual se inyecto cerca de su pecho, al hacerlo soltó la jeringa y se empezó a doblar de dolor pero a los pocos instantes empezó a mutar, empezó a crecer de tamaño, su piel cambio a un tono color rojizo mientras una de sus manos se hacía más grande transformándose en una especia de garra, su otra mano se convirtió en un tentáculo, en su rostro empezaron a surgir varios ojos y en su cuerpo una gran boca con filosos colmillos, al acabar su transformación se volteo a mirar a los agentes mientras lanzaba un rugido, con su mano tomo una gran viga y la arrojo hacia donde se hallaban Chris y Marcus, Chris empujo a Marcus para que la viga no los golpeara haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ambos se levantaron rápidamente, al ver esto el javo estiro su tentáculo hacia ellos tratando de golpearlos, Chris salto rápidamente y se sostuvo de una barra que estaba en el techo para poder encogerse y esquivar el golpe, Marcus aunque salto no logro esquivar el golpe haciendo que el tentáculo lo arrojara a unos cuantos metros, James empezó a disparar desenfrenadamente, el javo se cubrió con su garra, cuando James se detuvo para recargar el arma el javo dejo de cubrirse y corrió hacia él para embestirlo, james salto a su lado derecho esquivándolo pos unos cuantos centímetros, el javo intento golpear con su tentáculo a James estando en el suelo pero el rodo rápidamente esquivando el golpe nuevamente, de repente Chris comenzó a disparar al javo el cual corrió rápidamente hacia él y Chris hizo lo mismo, cuando estaban a punto de chocar Chris se deslizo de espaldas pasando por debajo del javo mientras le disparaba, el javo se encogió momentáneamente tratando de recuperarse, Chris corrió hacia James el cual ya se había levantado del suelo.

-Toma esto- Le dijo a James mientras le entregaba un par de granadas- cuando te de la señal arrójalas adentro de su boca

Chris soltó su rifle y saco su arma corta mientras caminaba hacia el javo

-Capitán ¿Qué hace?- Le grito James a Chris pero él no le prestó atención

-¿Me quieres bastardo?- le decía Chris al javo mientras le disparaba- entonces ven por mi

El javo se acerco a Chris y le lanzo varios golpes los cuales hábilmente esquivo, cuando el javo se agacho por un momento Chris salto y se monto sobre su espalda para dispararle a quema ropa, el javo empezó a retorcerse pero con su tentáculo logro tomar a Chris por un brazo quitándolo de su espalda y golpeándolo contra el suelo sin soltarlo, luego su tentáculo enruedo el cuerpo de Chris apretándolo fuertemente, el javo acerco a Chris hacia su boca con el fin de morderlo, cuando abrió su boca Chris saco un revolver y le disparo haciendo que el javo abriera aun mas su boca

-James hazlo ahora- le grito Chris

James activo las granadas y las arrojo a la boca del javo haciendo que este se las tragara, rápidamente Chris le disparo al tentáculo del javo haciendo que lo soltara, Chris corrió y de un salto se cubrió de la explosión las cual destrozo al javo desde adentro, cuando se recuperaron de la explosión James y Chris se levantaron, corrieron hacia donde se hallaba Marcus el cual estaba vivo pero estaba herido, lo ayudaron a levantarse haciendo que se apoyara en los dos para que pudiera caminar

-Vaya que me sorprendió capitán- le dijo james a Chris- nunca en mi vida había visto ni hecho nada así

-Empiézate a acostumbrar

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando pues rápidamente entraron varios hombres fuertemente armados vestidos como militares y con mascaras antigases, los agentes se detuvieron y pudieron ver que eran al menos cincuenta hombres que les estaban apuntando, de entre todos ellos salió un hombre alto con una especie de armadura negra y una máscara antigás

-Cada día me sorprende mas seños Redfield- le dijo el enmascarado-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Le pregunto Chris totalmente furioso

-Mi nombre no es importante por el momento- le dijo- pero veo que ha superado la prueba venció a un javo sin más que un rifle y unas granadas en verdad es sorprendente

-¿Nos estuvieron observando todo el tiempo?, eso significa que fue una trampa

-Así es, acaso creían que sería tan fácil tomar estas instalaciones, pero no lo tomen a mal, son muy buenos y me gustaría que trabajaran para mí

-Gracias, pero como puedes ver ya tengo empleo y es acabar con bastardos como tú que juegan a ser Dios- le dijo retadoramente

-Eso no depende de ti- le dijo el enmascarado al tiempo que hacia una señal con su mano

Ante esa señal arrojaron varias granadas de humo, los tres agentes empezaron a toser mientras se encogían, Chris se coloco en posición de gateo intentando hablar pero el humo se lo impedía mientras que el hombre de la armadura se acercaba lentamente hacia él y se ponía de cuclillas para poder hablarle

-No hay de qué preocuparse, les aseguro que no deseamos hacerles daño, solo queremos un trato con ustedes- le dijo el enmascarado

Chris lo miro y trato de incorporarse pero no pudo y ante tal esfuerzo su vista se empezó a nublar para caer desmayado junto con el resto de sus hombres

/

Había anochecido ya el grupo A de la BSAA había logrado salir de las instalaciones al igual que el resto del grupo B después de enfrentar algunas dificultades, estuvieron buscando al resto del grupo B pero no pudieron hallarlo, pero los superiores habían dado la orden de que regresaran a la base, Jill se negó rotundamente ha abandonar a Chris pero ante la fuerza de los demás agentes lograron que regresara a la base, una vez ahí dieron sus respectivo informes y se marcharon a descansar excepto Jill que no podía descansar sabiendo que Chris podía correr peligro, la rubia se hallaba sentada en un catre hundida en sus pensamientos cuando llego el teniente Michael.

-Jill, necesito hablarte un momento- le dijo el teniente mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto ella

-Tengo malas noticias- le dijo el rascándose la cabeza como tratando de explicar algo- recibí una llamada, me informaron que encontraron a Marcus vivo, al parecer lo dejaron ir pero los bioterroristas se han llevado a Chris y a James

-No, no puede ser, esto no es posible- dijo Jill mientras se cubría su rostro con las manos

-Lo lamento Jill

Jill no quería seguir escuchando, se puso de pie para salir de la carpa, se sentía como si algo adentro de ella se hubiera destrozado, no podía creer que Chris hubiera desaparecido, camino hasta un lugar solitario y se detuvo a contemplar la luna, saco la placa que tenia colgada al cuello para observarla por unos momentos, al hacerlo no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas rodaran por su mejillas, ante el dolor interno se postro en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, tomo la placa entre sus dos manos y grito mientras lloraba -¿Chris donde estas?-


	4. Peticion: Enfrentando un nuevo destino

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

**Nuevamente un saludo queridos amigos lectores y escritores les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic, espero que les vaya gustando, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho escribirlos pero son los Reviews los que me ayudan a hacerlo, un total agradecimiento a fatty rose malfoy que ha estado siguiendo la historia, antes de empezar deseo hacer unos comentarios  
**

**Porfin lo que me habian pedido Leon aparece en este capitulo, esta totalmente dedicado a el **

**Algo mas que deso comentar es que no se desesperen, pues si fue el titulo lo que les llamo la atencion y parece que la historia no tiene nada que ver no se preocupen, en el proximo capitulo por fin aparecera lo que muchos estan esperando, para que se den una idea sera titulado: "Confrontacion parte I", asi que por favor no dejen de seguir la historia, pues a mas tardar subire el capitulo este sabado**

**Tambien estoy pensando en escribir otros fanfic de resident evil asi que porfa envienme sus peticiones ya sea por Review o por imbox (solo aclaro que no escribo lemmon ni nada que se le paresca) al igual tambien denme sugerencias para ir mejorando este fanfic**

**Por ultimo le vuelvo a pedir que dejen sus reviews pues son los que me animan a escribir ademas de que de esta forma se que van siguiendo la historia, honestamente no he recibido muchos y la verdad no se si la estan leyendo por lo que talves no la continue porque de nada serviria, pero espero que esto no suceda.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo IV, disfruten la lectura.**

**P.d. Una sugerencia para que disfruten mas la lectura es que la lean mientras escuchan temas musicales, a mi me funciona pero eso ya es desicion de cada quien.**

Capítulo IV

-Se dirige a la azotea- dijo Leon mientras observaba el helicóptero que Ada iba piloteando

-Espero que el ascensor todavía funcione- comento Helena al tiempo que volteaba a verlo

Leon no contesto y se enfoco en mirar la azotea del edificio donde Ada había aterrizado el helicóptero

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Helena al agente Kennedy mientras se acercaba a el

-Nada- respondió el- en marcha

Ambos se dirigieron a las puertas del ascensor del edificio, por suerte todavía seguía trabajando pesar de los daños que había sufrido la estructura, los dos subieron al ascensor sin profesar palabra alguna y pusieron en marcha el aparato, Leon permanecía inmóvil con la mirada abajo totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos lo cual Helena no paso por desapercibido y lentamente se acerco a él.

-Es algo más que una amiga ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Helena con un tono suave- sientes algo por ella

Nuevamente Leon no contesto sino se concreto a verla con una mirada triste y dura a la vez, ambos oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas lo cual hizo que voltearon sus miradas hacia atrás, casi al instante se produjo una fuerte explosión que saco el ascensor de su sitio haciendo que ambos agentes saltaran de él para no caer al vacío y aterrizaran en la plataforma de otro elevador…..

-beep beep beep beep-

Sonó el despertador, Leon abrió sus ojos muy pesadamente mientras lanzaba un pequeño quejido, estiro una de sus manos hacia el buro que tenia a un lado apagando la alarma de su despertador, puso sus palmas de las manos sobre su rostro para después tallarse los ojos tratando de desperezarse, se incorporo de su cama y permaneció un momento sentado hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con estos sueños?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se masajeaba su cabeza y el cabello, cerró los ojos por unos segundos volviendo a meditar por unos segundos, se puso de pie y se dirigió al bajo totalmente fatigado, cuando acabo de tomar un baño regreso a su recamara para poder vestirse, después de esto se dirigió a su cocina y desayuno como lo hacia todos los días, al acabar las llaves de su automóvil, salió de su departamento, subió a su auto para dirigirse a las oficinas de la D.S.O., no sin antes pasar a una cafetería por un americano bien cargado, el no sabía porque pero se sentía cansado a pesar de que dormía las horas necesarias con total disciplina, pensó que el hecho de que durmiera no era lo importante sino aquellos sueños que tenia, eran esos sueños los que no dejaban descansar su mente ni aun cuando dormía, era extraño pues solo durante esos últimos soñaba de esa forma, sus sueños eran distintos pero en todos había dos cosas en común, la primera era que siempre recordaba parte de los acontecimientos que había vivido combatiendo zombis, B.O.W.s, o javos tanto desde Raccoon City hasta los últimos ataques en China y la segunda característica en sus sueños es que siempre aparecía aquella dama vestida de rojo, aquella mujer que conoció cuando todavía era un policía novato, de la cual se enamoro perdidamente, si saber porque no podía sacarla de su mente pues estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por estar con ella incluso su propia vida.

Leon llego por fin a las instalaciones de la D.S.O. estaciono su auto en el lugar que tenía asignado, después de estacionarse bajo de su automóvil y entro a las oficinas, su gesto de cansancio se notaba a leguas, además de que el gran café que traía en las manos delata su fatiga, Leon siguió caminando hasta que una voz lo detuvo

-Vaya, en verdad te ves terrible

-Gracias, en verdad me halaga tu comentario

-¡Vamos Leon!, no seas tan aguafiestas, me da gusto verte

- También me da gusto verte, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Tranquilas, pude despejar mi mente por un rato

-la verdad creo que a mí también me harían bien unos días de descanso

-Ni que lo digas, te ves cansado, ¿te encuentras bien?

-De alguna manera, lo cierto es que últimamente me han estado molestando algunos sueños que he tenido

-Vaya eso sí que es de sorprenderse, el gran agente Leon derrotado por unas cuantas pesadillas

Leon la volteo a ver con ironía al parecer ella había aprendido a hablar de la misma forma que él lo hacia

-No, es broma, ya sabes que así nos hablamos, pero ya en serio, ¿te gustaría que habláramos en el descanso sobre esto?

-Sí, ya lo creo, pero será hasta el descanso, ¿de acuerdo agente Harper?

-Totalmente de acuerdo agente Kennedy

Helena continuaba trabajando para la DSO , después de los acontecimientos en China se había convertido en la compañera de Leon por casi un año pero después de esto Leon se volvió en uno de los jefes de la DSO mientras que Helena ocupaba el puesto que Leon dejaba, la labor de Leon en misiones físicas se había vuelto casi nula, se dedicaba mayormente a hacer papeleos y dar órdenes, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero era lo que él quería realmente, esa decisión la había tomado porque se sentía agobiado y cansado, a veces no le encontraba sentido salir a las calles para realizar una misión, esto lo comenzó a sentir después de los acontecimientos de China, a decir verdad el volver a ver a Ada Wong le hizo reflexionar haciendo que se sintiera abatido y viejo después de todo tenia treinta y siete años de edad y todavía no se había casado ni mucho menos tenía hijos, el problema no era falta de oportunidades, el verdadero problema era que no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera Ada Wong, durante todo el tiempo que Helena fue su compañera la pudo conocer mejor y ella a el por lo que se creó una amistad muy estrecha, su relación con Helena era especial pues era de esas raras amistades en las que no se mezclaba el amor o algún otro sentimiento parecido, además Helena sabía bien que Leon amaba a aquella espía desde hacía casi quince años, pero a pesar de que el sentimiento de amor como una pareja sentimental no existía entre ellos dos no les impedía saber acerca del uno sobre el otro por lo que Helena conocía perfectamente cómo se sentía Leon con respecto a Ada Wong por lo que trataba de ayudarlo o aconsejarlo.

La mañana transcurrió normal, no hubo novedad o problema alguno durante el trascurso del día, llego la hora del descanso, Leon salió al patio principal donde había mesas y bancas para los trabajadores de ahí, a lo lejos distinguió a Helena que descansaba en una banca, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado

-Vaya Leon, has tardado- le dijo Helena

-Lo siento, pero tuve que arreglar unos papeles antes de salir

-¿Sabes?, creo que el estar todo el día tras un escritorio no te sienta bien

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Leon

-Te conozco Leon- Helena pauso un poco y continuo hablando- Toda tu vida has enfrentado desafíos, y ahora te encuentras sentado durante el todo día sin nada de adrenalina,

-No es verdad- se defendió Leon- Sigo ejercitándome en el campo de entrenamiento

-Deberías volver a la acción, eso es a lo que tú te dedicas, naciste para eso

-No puedo hacerlo- le dijo Leon mientras volteaba a verse a otro lado

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Helena intrigada

Leon no contesto y se dedico a mirar el suelo, al observar su actitud Helena puso su mano sobre el hombro de Leon y le hablo despacio

-Leon, somos amigos desde hace más de un año, debes decírmelo te prometo que te ayudare, tu lo has hecho conmigo, me ayudaste a superar la muerte de mi hermana, así que dime

-Es por ella- dijo Leon mientras la volteaba a ver- por Ada, cada vez que soy enviado a una misión peligrosa me encuentro con ella, siento como si el destino me quisiera hacer sufrir cada vez que la veo, siempre rescatándonos el uno al otro sin poder hacer nada mas, siempre huyendo del lugar cuando quiero acercarme a ella, sueño con ella todas las noches recordando los momentos que hemos estado juntos, es por eso que no puedo volver

Helena lo miro por unos instantes sin saber que decir hasta que se decidió a hablar

-Leon, no puedes huir de tu pasado ni huir de lo que el destino te tiene preparado, el hecho de que te encuentres con Ada no tiene porque detenerte, si en verdad amas a esa mujer debes luchar por ella de lo contrario solo será una ilusión durante toda tu vida.

-Gracias Helena-le dijo Leon mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Helena y Leon estuvieron charlando por un rato mas hasta que acabo la hora del descanso, ambos volvieron a sus puestos para volver al trabajo, una vez que finalizo la labor del día ambos se salieron de las oficinas de la D.S.O., en la salida se despidieron y cada quien tomo rumbo a su automóvil, al llegar a su auto Leon saco sus llaves para abrirlo pero una voz lo detuvo

-Leon

Leon volteo su rostro ante el llamado y pudo ver a una linda chica pelirroja que le había llamado

-¿Claire?- dijo Leon incrédulo

-Así es, soy yo – le dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba

-Claire que gusto, la última vez que te vi fue en Hardvarville- le dijo Leon mientras la abrazaba

-Lo sé, han pasado varios años desde entonces

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto Leon

-La verdad es que…. Yo solo….necesito que…-Dijo Claire interrumpidamente pues un pequeño llanto que surgía de ella no la dejo continuar

Claire se acerco recargando su frente sobre el pecho de Leon, el no sabía qué hacer al ver llorar a Claire, así que solo la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla

-Tranquila Claire, no pasa nada

-Necesito hablarte- le dijo Claire mientras volvía a mirarlo

-De acuerdo, sube al auto para que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo

Leon abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera Claire, después subió a su auto para dirigirse a su departamento, durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra, solo se oían los sollozos de la pelirroja, cuando llegaron ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al departamento, Claire se sentó en el sofá mientras que Leon le daba un pañuelo para poder secar sus lagrimas, Leon preparo un poco de café, cuando estuvo listo le sirvió a Claire y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a ella.

-Veo que ya estás un poco más tranquila- le dijo Leon en un tono suave- ¿quieres decirme que sucede

-Perdona Leon, pero no pude evitarlo, se que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que sería agradable en un lugar mas cómodo, siento haberme puesto así, se que no es lo que deseabas

-Tranquila, bien sabes que somos amigos

-La verdad Leon es que son las circunstancias las que me han traído

-¿Circunstancias?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Leon estoy desesperada no sabía a quién acudir, solamente a ti, necesito tu ayuda

-Pero ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué cosa es tan grave para que te pongas así?

- Se trata de mi hermano

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿se encuentra bien?

-No lo sé, hace casi tres semanas fue la BSAA lo envió a una misión, pero ha desaparecido junto con uno de sus compañeros, no hay rastro de el-Claire pauso un momento para tomar valor y después siguió hablando- es por eso que te necesito, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo

Leon se quedo mudo por un momento, no sabía que decir se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la ventana del departamento para observar la calle, luego volteo su rostro para ver a Claire

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué no envían un equipo de rescate y búsqueda?

-Ya lo han hecho pero no han obtenido resultado alguno- le dijo Claire mientras se ponía de pie- te lo pido porque tú conoces mejor que nadie este tipo de cosas

-No puedo hacerlo, ya me he retirado de ese campo,

- Leon te lo pido

-Claire, no estoy en condiciones, pero te ayudare, enviare a un equipo especial para que lo busque

-Por favor ayúdame-le dijo Claire hablando tristemente- te conozco desde hace mucho, se que eres noble, que ayudas a las personas aun cuando ni siquiera las conoces, te lo pido como amiga no hay nadie más a quien pueda recurrir, por favor no me ignores y ayúdame

Claire se incoo mientras se soltaba a llorar, Leon no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de volver a la acción, pero no podía desamparar a Claire, cerró los ojos apretó los puños como para darse valor, se acero a Claire y la levanto para secarle las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Está bien Claire, no llores mas, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlo

-Gracias Leon sabía que podía contar contigo

-Somos amigos y no puede abandonarte así, no después de lo que has sufrido – le dijo Leon recordando lo que Claire había pasado en la isla rockfort, sabía que había perdido al chico del cual se había enamorado y no podía permitir que volviera a perder a alguien tan cercano, mucho menos a alguien como su hermano

-Solo algo te voy a pedir- le dijo Leon

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto a ella

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, ya sea a tu hermano o a mí tú seguirás con tu vida adelante, prométeme que no te detendrás por nada que suceda

-¿Pero Leon, que estás diciendo?

-Que yo no puedo controlar lo que sucede, eres una persona fuerte, has sabido superar muchas cosas, honestamente tengo miedo de volver al campo, pero tengo que enfrentar mis temores, lo hare por la fuerte amistad que nos tiene unidos, es por eso que te lo pido.

-Bien Leon, lo prometo

Leon y Claire se miraron viendose fijamente, ella sabía que podía contar con él, pero también sabía que muchas de las personas a las que trato de ayudar habían muerto causando una gran desilusión en el, Leon en verdad tenia temor de volver pero recordaba lo que Helena le decía acerca de que no podía huir de su destino, por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía cómo sucederían las cosas, pero sobre todo lo alteraba aquello que le había quitado el sueño, no sabía si el destino jugaría con él, si lo haría sufrir o si lo ilusionaría, si le tenía preparado buenas cosas o grandes desgracias, no sabía si el destino lo obligaría a volver a encontrarse con aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba, aquella mujer de rojo, aquella mujer de nombre Ada Wong.


	5. Confrontacion parte l

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

**un saludo queridos amigos lectores y escritores, heme qui nuevsamente con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, un agradecimiento por sus reviews me animaron a seguir escribiendo espero y siga asi**

**Un saludo y totalmente agradecimiento a fatty rose malfoy que ha estado siguiendo la historia desde el principio, gracias por todo tu apoyo**

**Gracias tambien a namine redfield y RosaKennedy por sus reviews**

**Una disculpa se que debi subir este capitulo desde el sabado pero tuve asuntos y no lo pude hacer, pero aqui lo dejo ya, otra cosa es que la universidad me tien un poco mas ocupado por lo que talves tarde un poco mas en actualizar la historia**

**Unas ultimas aclaraciones estuve leyendo el capitulo 3 y cometi un error, Chris no tenia 26 años en la mision de la mansion tenia 25(error mio), otra aclaracion: el hombre del capitulo lll de la armadura negra usa un tipo de armadura como la de HUNK mas que armadura es un traje de combate(tambien error mio)  
**

**Bueno despues de estas aclaraciones solo me queda decir que disfruten este capitulo y que dejen sus reviews**

**Pd: porfin el momento que muchos esperaban ha llegado **

Capitulo V

Confrontacion parte I

Leon abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso solo había estado unos cuantos segundos inconsciente pues el golpe de la caída lo había dejado un poco aturdido, a un lado de el aun permanecía el cuerpo del infectado que lo había tratado de atacar hacia unos pocos instantes, Leon se levanto un poco adolorido mientras buscaba su rifle pero se dio cuenta que lo había perdido durante la caída así que saco su pistola 9 mm y se echo a caminar, no tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrar un gran laboratorio se acerco a él con precaución y pudo observar una especie de colmena tal y como la que había visto en Eslavia, al igual que la de allá contenía el mismo tipo de plaga, rápidamente Leon saco varios explosivos de reloj que traía y los coloco en distintos puntos para poder destruir la colmena y los parásitos que contenía, cuando ya lo había hecho activo los explosivos y salió de ahí rápidamente mientras lo hacía pensaba en el encuentro que había tenido hace unos momentos, Leon caminaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando empezó a sentir una presencia, trato de reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo sintió la punta de un arma corta de alguien que le apuntaba por detrás de la cabeza a quemarropa

-Suelta tu arma lentamente- le dijo una voz a Leon

Leon se quedo totalmente atónito, no podía creer que alguien lo hubiera sorprendido de esa manera, sin lugar a dudas era alguien muy bueno, lo peor de todo es que se encontraba solo pues hasta hace apenas unos cuantos minutos se había separado de su equipo, ¿qué tenía que hacer?, cerró los ojos respiro profundo y soltó su arma….

************5 Horas antes************

Leon se encontraba sentado en el avión de la BSAA vestido con ropa especial de combate y totalmente armado, a su lado se hallaba Claire al igual que Leon vestida y armada para la acción-

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo Claire a Leon

-Bien sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Claire un poco apenada- dude en pedirte ayuda, , recuerdo lo que dijiste la ultima vez, acerca de volver a vernos en un lugar más agradable, lamento que no haya podido ser así

-descuida, no tienes porque preocuparte, se lo importante que es tu hermano para ti

-Bueno, no quiero que nos pongamos melancólicos- le dijo Claire cambiando su tono de voz- hablemos de otra cosa

-claro de que te gustaría hablar

-No lo sé, cuéntame que has hecho durante este tiempo

-Enfrascado en mi trabajo como siempre- contesto Leon- sobre todo después de los ataques en el aeropuerto de Hardvarville

-¿Por cierto?- interrumpió Claire- ¿Cómo te fue con la chica que conociste ahí?

-¿Cuál chica?- Pregunto Leon

-La que pertenecía a la S.R.T., ¿Cómo se llamaba?, creo que Hanna

-Angela- respondió Leon

-Si ella, ¿Qué tal te fue?, me gustaría saberlo todo- le dijo Claire con una picara sonrisa

-La verdad no funciono-le respondió Leon- No tenemos nada en común, lo que paso entre ella y yo solo fue la emoción del momento, sobre todo cuando en el laboratorio ambos caímos al agua y para que no se ahogara tuve que darle reparación de boca a boca

-Claire miro a Leon de una forma maliciosa, el no sabía porque la miraba de esa forma

-¿Por qué esa mirada?- pregunto Leon

- Así que a eso se refería cuando te dijo "volver a nadar un día de estos"-le dijo Claire con la misma sonrisa en los labios- te lo tenias muy guardado

-Bueno, creo que me has descubierto- le dijo Leon un poco apenado- pero eso ya no importa

Leon y Claire continuaron hablando durante todo el trayecto, Leon le había dicho la verdad a Claire sobre el porqué no funcionaron las cosas con Angela, pero sabía que esa era solo una de las razones, el verdadero motivo era porque el siempre había pensado en Ada, pensó que el amor que sentía por ella podría ser remplazado por alguna otra mujer pero pudo comprobar que en realidad no fue así, por lo que decidió seguir adelante lamentándose de no poder tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba.

El avión de la BSAA aterrizo por fin en una base militar, Leon y Claire bajaron de el para encontrarse con quien estuviera al mando, pero no tuvieron que caminar mucho pues casi al llegar les salió al encuentro una mujer rubia.

-Hola muchachos- dijo la rubia- me da gusto que ya estén aquí, me llamo Jill Valentine

-Mucho gusto Jill, me llamo Claire- le dijo mientras la saludaba- Es un gusto conocerte al fin en persona, mi hermano me habla mucho acerca de ti

-Lo mismo digo, tu hermano también me ha contado mucho de ti

Jill extendió su mano hacia Leon para saludarlo y este le correspondió de la misma forma

-Tú debes ser Leon, he oído mucho de ti- le dijo Jill alegremente- no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda

-No hay que agradecer, lo hago por la amistad que tenemos desde hace años

-Tengo que agradécete, he sabido lo mucho que has ayudado a Claire y a Chris durante todo este tiempo

-En ese caso acepto tu gratitud- Le dijo Leon en tono bromista

Bueno, siento tener que apresurarlos, pero al ha surgido una emergencia que al parecer está relacionada con el grupo que tiene retenido a Chris, así que síganme- les dijo Jill al tiempo que se echaba a caminar

-Vamos Leon- le dijo Claire – debemos aprovechar cada oportunidad que se nos presente

-De acuerdo- le respondió Leon un poco desconcertado al tiempo que seguían a Jill

Mientras caminaban Leon se quedo pensando en las palabras que Claire había dicho

***** FLASH BACK *****

Leon se encontraba en su oficina arreglando los últimos asuntos antes de salir de viaje, mientras lo hacía llego Helena y toco la puerta del cuarto la cual permanecía abierta

-¿Se puede?- pregunto ella

-Claro que si, pasa, ¿has venido a darme un beso de despedida?- le dijo Leon en tono bromista

- Si claro, como si fueras tan afortunado- contesto ella- la verdad he venido a despedirme y a desearte suerte

-Te agradezco tu atención

-Siento no poder acompañarte- le dijo Helena un poco decepcionada- Pero no me dieron autorización para hacerlo

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, te enviare una linda postal cuando llegue- le dijo Leon bromeando nuevamente

-Eso espero- le dijo ella- pero poniéndonos serios, quiero hablarte de otra cosa

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto el

-Sé muy bien que no querías ir por lo que hablamos el otro día acerca de Ada, sobre tu temor a volver a encontrarla y que vuelva a huir como es su costumbre

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-La última vez que la viste fue en China y yo te dije: "ve tras ella"

-No comprendo, ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?-le pregunto Leon confundido

-a lo que quiero llegar es que no desaproveches las oportunidades que se te presenten- le dijo Helena seriamente- si la vuelves a ver corre tras ella no la dejes ir, si son el uno para el otro ella sabrá corresponderte, no permitas que algo interfiera entre ustedes, si en verdad la amas lucha por ella en cada momento que se te presente

Leon se quedo viendo a Helena fijamente sin saber que contestar, hasta que se decidió a hablar

-Gracias Helena, te agradezco tu consejo

-Bien Leon me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes, te deseo suerte

Helena se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina pero antes de hacerlo se volvió hacia Leon para hablarle

-Por cierto Leon, olvide decirte algo – le dijo ella mientras sonreía- no olvides llevar el maquillaje de Ada, algo me dice que lo necesitaras

Helena le guiño un ojo y salió de ahí

-Mujeres…-Susurro Leon como de costumbre

***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK *****

Jill llego a un edificio seguido por Leon y Claire, una vez ahí les mostro un pequeño mapa de lo que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad

-Bien, se nos informa que el grupo que tiene retenido a Chris a cruzado la frontera y se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo de Canadá- les explico Jill a Leon y Claire - el gobierno de ese país no nos ha concedido permiso para enviar a todos los elementos disponibles por lo que solo iremos cinco de nosotros, seremos nosotros tres mas otros dos agentes que se han ofrecido

-de acuerdo-respondió Leon- entonces preparémonos para salir

-Salimos en diez minutos- les dijo Jill- así que prepárense

Una vez que acabaron de hablar estaban a punto de salir cuando un agente entro llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿El agente Leon S. Kennedy?- Pregunto el recién llegado

-Soy yo

-Tiene una llamada- le dijo el agente- el teniente Michael Héller desea charlar con usted

-No conozco a ningún Michael Heller- replico Leon

-Michael Heller era el teniente que dirigía esta operación- le explico Jill- pero se le retiro por unos días debido a una lesión

-De acuerdo, hablare con el

Leon siguió al agente hasta otro cuarto donde había una pantalla en la cual se proyectaba al teniente Michael

-Agente Kennedy- le dijo el teniente atreves de la pantalla- es un honor poder hablar con usted, -Teniente, estoy a punto de salir, ¿para qué me necesita?- le pregunto Leon

-He oído muchas cosas de usted, mucha gente habla de su buena reputación sobre este campo, pero es mí deber informarle a que se está enfrentando

-¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunto Leon intrigado

-Al parecer este grupo tiene ideas nuevas, está usando todo tipo de virus que se ha creado, incluso están usando las plagas para poder controlar a la población como ganados, lo peor de todo es que al parecer Neo-Umbrella está detrás de todo esto, al parecer su nuevo líder es Alex Wesker el hermano de Albert,

-¿Qué sabe acerca de Chris Redfield?- le pregunto Leon

-Absolutamente nada, solo que se le mantiene retenido, no se conque fines pero no podemos suponer nada bueno

-Bien teniente le agradezco sus recomendaciones pero ahora debo retirarme- le dijo Leon al tiempo que daba media vuelta

-Espere un momento agente- lo detuvo Michaell- El propósito del grupo al reunir todos los tipos de virus no es formar una colección, están trabajando en nuevos proyectos para poder crear virus mas fuertes y estables que puedan usar en ellos mismos, así que mantenga los ojos abiertos

Leon asintió con la cabeza y salió al patio principal donde se encontraban Jill, Claire y los otros dos agentes que los acompañarían, después de hablar unas cuantas cosas los cinco subieron a un helicóptero que los llevaría Hasta el pequeño pueblo de Canadá donde se suponía se encontraba el grupo bioterrorista

-¿usted es Leon Kennedy cierto?- Pregunto uno de los allí presentes

-Si soy yo

-Me llamo Marcus- se presento el

-¿Marcus?, tu fuiste el que estuvo presente cuando capturaron a Chris, ¿verdad?

-Si soy yo, lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada, nos noquearon con gas

-¿Qué me puedes decir al respecto sobre eso?

-No mucho, solo pude observar a un hombre con una armadura negra y una máscara antigás que dijo algo de trabajar para él o algo así.

-Posiblemente se trate de Wesker- le dijo Leon

-Es posible, solo sé que se trata de Neo-Umbrella- le respondió el

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Aquel hombre de la armadura tenía un logo de Neo- Umbrella por eso lo se

-Era de esperarse que estuviera involucrada- dijo Leon molesto

El helicóptero por fin llego a un pequeño pueblito, los cinco integrantes bajaron de él y empezaron a caminar, al parecer había algo extraño pues parecía un pueblo fantasma ya que estaba totalmente desierto, empezaron a caminar con precaución mientras inspeccionaban el lugar, se preguntaban dónde estaba todo el mundo, después de haber caminado un poco mas se convencieron de que no había nadie, todo parecía ser obra de Neo-Umbrella, pudieron visualizar un edificio grande con facha de fabrica así que decidieron entrar a investigar, una vez adentro hallaron un ascensor de carga por lo que bajaron al nivel inferior del edificio, una vez abajo pudieron ver que las instalaciones eran mucho más grandes de lo que parecían, siguieron caminando todos juntos con precaución pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos sonidos extraños delante de ellos, pudieron observar que delante de ellos se acercaba lentamente una figura de aspecto horrible que parecía humano pero de un color gris, alto, delgado, con ojos brillantes y rojos, con una gran fila de filosos colmillos en su boca, todos apuntaron con sus armas sin atreverse a moverse

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Regeneradores- respondió Leon- es igual que los que vi en España

Sin pensarlo mucho Marcus le disparo al regenerador en la cabeza volándole gran parte de ella, pero el monstruo se volvió a regenerar como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió avanzando hacia ellos

-¿pero qué demonios ha pasado?- exclamo Marcus totalmente sorprendido

-Te dije que eran regeneradores- le replico Leon-

Leon apunto su arma mientras el resto hacia lo mismo

-a mi señal disparen todos- les ordeno Leon

Cuando Leon dio la orden todos empezaron a disparar, después de unos cuantos segundos dejaron de disparar, el regenerador simplemente se quedo quieto, luego empezó a tambalearse mientras lanzaba un gruñido y acto seguido exploto desde adentro, pero poco les duro el gusto porque inmediatamente empezaron a surgir varios regeneradores iguales al anterior

-disparen a los pies y una vez en el suelo rellénenlos con balas- les grito Leon

Inmediatamente se produjo una intensa batalla, todos corrían mientras disparaban, los regeneradores caían al suelo pero aquellos que no se le volvía a disparar se regeneraban y se ponían de pie nuevamente, Marcus tumbo uno al suelo e inmediatamente comenzó a dispararle hasta que exploto pero no se dio cuenta que por atrás había otro regenerador el cual estiro sus brazos al atraparlo lo jalo hacia él con el fin de morderlo pero rápidamente Leon se acerco y con su cuchillo le corto uno de los brazos haciendo que soltara a Marcus y cayera al suelo, el regenerador se volteo hacia Leon y lo ataco con su otro brazo pero Leon esquivo el golpe, al ver esto el regenerador se abalanzo sobre Leon tratando de morderlo, Leon forcejo con sus manos para evitar ser mordido, se logro quitar el regenerador de encima y corrió para poder cargar su arma pero antes de que `pudiera hacerlo se encontró con otros tres regeneradores así que trato de regresar pero habían dos más del otro lado, Leon retrocedió pero se dio cuenta que se había acorralado pues atrás de el había una pared y adelante había cinco regeneradores, Leon saco su arma corta dispuesto a defenderse uno de los regeneradores estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando de pronto cayo algo junto a ellos e inmediatamente se produjo una explosión que desprendía mucho fuego haciendo que los regeneradores se quemaran por completo, Leon se quedo atónito, alguien lo había salvado y no era alguno de los que lo acompañaban, empezó a voltear por todos lados esperando ver a alguien de pronto surgió una figura femenina la cual vestía de rojo, Leon la observo por unos momentos, no podía creer que volviera a estar sucediendo aquella situación otra vez

-¿Ada?- dijo Leon totalmente confundido

-Nuevamente frente a frente, ¿no crees Leon?

El resto del grupo se quedo callado sin saber que hacer no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando así que se conformaron con observar aquella escena

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el

-Solo me encargo de que las cosas sucedan como deban ser

-¿Por qué Ada?, ¿Por qué siempre apareces de la misma forma?, ¿qué pretendes?

-Tienes que irte de aquí Leon- le dijo Ada- tú y todos los demás

-Sabes bien que no lo hare- le replico- no hasta saber lo que en verdad está pasando

-Lo siento Leon, pero no puedo decirte mas, toda tu vida has enfrentado grandes desafío, pero no te conviene seguir adelante en este lugar, debes saber escoger el lugar y la hora correcta para hacerlo

Y sin decir más Ada se dio la media vuelta y disparo su lanza garfios para poder elevarse a otro cuarto

-No te confíes, no podre cuidarte las espaldas todo el tiempo- le grito Ada desde lo alto

-Ada, espera- Le grito Leon al tiempo que se echaba a correr

Leon trato de seguirla al otro cuarto pero rápidamente antes de que entrara el cuarto se cerró con una gran puerta metálica la cual Leon trato de abrir pero le fue imposible

-Demonios- Grito furioso Leon al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta

Leon no lo podía creer, nuevamente había sucedido, Ada lo había vuelto a salvar pero huyo como de costumbre, no podía creer su maldita suerte, se había ido sin que antes pudiera hablar con ella como lo deseaba, al verlo Claire se acerco a el

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto ella a Leon

-Sí, lo estoy- le respondió el- sigamos adelante

El grupo se siguió avanzando pero nuevamente tuvieron problemas pues esta vez los atacaron unos cuantos ganado tal y como los que Leon había enfrentado en Eslavia, no representaron un gran problema pues un simple disparo en la cabeza era suficiente para eliminarlos, Leon aun se encontraba distraído por el encuentro que había tenido por lo que no se fijo cuando uno de los ganados se abalanzo sobre el, Leo saco su cuchillo clavándoselo en la cabeza al infectado pero tal fue la fuerza con la que el ganado lo empujo que ambos cayeron por el borde de la plataforma, Leon logro sostenerse de una cuerda, rápidamente Claire se acerco para auxiliarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la cuerda se rompió haciendo que Leon cayera

-Leoooon- grito Claire

Durante la caída Leon pudo sostenerse de unas cuantas cuerdas pero no logro retener totalmente su caída por lo que cayó unos cuantos pisos más abajo….

Leon abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso solo había estado unos cuantos segundos inconsciente pues el golpe de la caída lo había dejado un poco aturdido, a un lado de el aun permanecía el cuerpo del infectado que lo había tratado de atacar hacia unos pocos instantes, Leon se levanto un poco adolorido mientras buscaba su rifle pero se dio cuenta que lo había perdido durante la caída así que saco su pistola 9 mm y se echo a caminar, no tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrar un gran laboratorio se acerco a él con precaución y pudo observar una especie de colmena tal y como la que había visto en Eslavia, al igual que la de allá contenía el mismo tipo de plaga, rápidamente Leon saco varios explosivos de reloj que traía y los coloco en distintos puntos para poder destruir la colmena y los parásitos que contenía, cuando ya lo había hecho activo los explosivos y salió de ahí rápidamente mientras lo hacía pensaba en el encuentro que había tenido hace unos momentos, Leon caminaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando empezó a sentir una presencia, trato de reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo sintió la punta de un arma corta de alguien que le apuntaba por detrás de la cabeza a quemarropa

-Suelta tu arma lentamente- le dijo una voz a Leon

Leon soltó su arma sin moverse mucho, luego el que le apuntaba pateo lejos el arma de Leon y se acerco lentamente a un lado de el sin dejar de apuntar, Leon lo vio de reojo y pudo observar a un hombre vestido de una armadura negra tal y como el que le había descrito Marcus, mientras que el extraño lo observaba Leon hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos y tiro al extraño al suelo boca abajo mientras le arrebataba el arma, Leon trato de dispararle en las piernas pero el otro se movió rápidamente evitando el disparo, el extraño pateo la mano de Leon haciendo que este soltara el arma y la arrojara lejos, luego lo volvió a patear haciendo que cayera mientras que se levantaba y corría por su arma, Leon se levanto rápidamente y tomo su arma después apunto y disparo hacia el extraño pero el dio una maroma en el suelo, tomo su arma y se oculto atrás de un muro, al ver esto Leon hizo lo mismo

-Así que eres el jefe, ¿no es cierto?-Le grito a Leon mientras permanecía oculto

-Eso es algo que no te interesa- le respondió

-¿Así?, eso está por verse

Leon salió de su escondite y mientras apuntaba se dirigió hacia donde estaba el extraño, rápidamente entro pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie, de pronto un disparo paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Leon el volteo y vio al extraño inmediatamente empezaron a intercambiar disparos sin dar en el blanco, ambos se volvieron a ocultar para evitar los disparos

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarme?- Le grito el extraño

-Eres tu el que huye y se oculta- le respondió Leon

-Entonces salgamos los dos y acabemos con esto

-totalmente de acuerdo

Ambos salieron y volvieron a intercambiar disparos mientras corrían el uno hacia el otro, cuando estuvieron de frente ambos apuntaron a la cabeza del otro y permanecieron quietos sin atreverse a disparar

-¿Dónde está?- Dijo Leon

-¿Dónde está quien?- le respondió

-Lo sabes bien, ¿Dónde está Chris?

-No se dé quien me hablas

-Dímelo antes de que te perfore- le dijo Leon enojado

-No hables y demuéstralo

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se apuntaban sin atreverse a disparar, de pronto se oyó un sonido a sus lados ambos voltearon y al instante hubo una explosión producida por los explosivos que Leon había colocado, la explosión los arrojo al suelo, ambos se levantaron rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, el hombre de la armadura saco un cuchillo y Leon trato de imitarlo pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido el suyo, ambos comenzaron a caminar en circulo esperando cualquier ataque del otro, el extraño le lanzo dos golpes con el cuchillo los cuales Leon logro esquivar, nuevamente lo trato de atacar con el cuchillo pero Leon lo agarro de su mano evitándolo, mientras lo hacia Leon lo pateo haciendo que ambos se separaran, nuevamente el extraño lo volvió a atacar pero esta vez en la cabeza, Leon se agacho esquivando el ataque y al hacerlo le dio un golpe en el rostro del extraño haciendo que retrocediera, rápidamente Leon trato de golpearlo nuevamente pero él lo agarro con una mano de si brazo y con la otra del cuello haciéndole una especie de llave para después tumbarlo al suelo, el extraño se puso encima de el tratando de apuñalar a Leon estando en el suelo pero rápidamente Leon lo agarro de las manos evitando que el cuchillo lo atravesara, por unos segundo permanecieron así hasta que Leon logro quitárselo de encima pateándolo con los dos pies, ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente Leon trato de golpearlo pero el extraño se cubrió del golpe y le propino un puñetazo al estomago de Leon, león le respondió con una patada la cual lo obligo a alejarse una pequeña distancia , así estuvieron lanzándose una serie de golpes los cuales en su mayoría no acertaban pues eran esquivados, Leon trato de patearlo en la cabeza pero el extraño se agacho esquivando el golpe y rápidamente tomo a Leon por el cuello para ahorcarlo pero él lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que lo soltara, Leon se alejo un poco y el extraño corrió hacia él para embestirlo pero Leon se barrio y lo pateo en una de sus rodillas haciendo que cayera al otro extremo, ambos se pusieron de pie mientras se miraban

-Basta ya- le dijo Leon- tan solo dime donde esta Chris

-No sé de quién hablas- le respondió el

-Sé muy bien que fuiste tú quien lo secuestro

-En ese caso lo sabría- se defendió el

-Mientes- le grito Leon

-El no miente- le grito una tercera voz

Rápidamente entro otro hombre vestido de armadura negra acompañado de otros dos hombres, Leon los vio y rápidamente reparo en un error pues aquel hombre con el que había peleado no tenía el logotipo de Neo-Umbrella que Marcus había mencionado pero este que había llegado si lo tenía, sus trajes eran idénticos excepto por esta diferencia

-El tiene razón- le dijo el recién llegado- No tenemos retenido a ningún Chris, luego se volteo a mirar al hombre que había peleado con Leon- Anda quítate la mascar y díselo

El primer extraño obedeció y se quito la máscara, al hacerlo Leon se lo quedo mirando totalmente sorprendido no podía creer quien era el que estaba delante de sus ojos

-¿Chris?- Dijo Leon totalmente sorprendido

Leon no podía creer lo que sucedía aquel hombre con el que había peleado era Chris Redfield, aquel soldado de la BSAA que estaba buscando, era el hermano de su amiga Claire y el novio de Jill, había estado peleando con aquel que creía extraviado sin saber quién era realmente, Leon retrocedió instintivamente mirando a Chris fijamente sin atreverse a hacer algo mas, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared pues no sabía si debía atacarlo como a muchos de sus enemigos o bajar la guardia, Leo se sintió indefenso pues por fin había encontrado a aquel que buscaba pero ahora tenía que tomar la decisión de luchar para salvar su propia vida o rendirse para no dañar la de Chris, así ambos se miraron fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna


	6. Confrontación parte II

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

**Un saludo amigos lectores y escritores, primeramente una disculpa a todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, la verdad es que la uni me tuvo algo ocupado ademas de que me trabe un momento en la historia y no sabia como continuarla pero despues de tanto pensar lo pude hacer.  
**

**Por otro lado un total agradecimiento a todos los que estan siguiendo la historia y han dejado sus reviews, sobre toda a Fatty Rose Malfoy que la ha seguido desde el principio.**

**Bueno ya despues les mencionare los planes futuros que tengo, asi que disfruten la lectura, no olviden dejar sus reviews pues son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo**

Capítulo VI

Confrontación parte II

Leon se paralizo por un momento sin saber qué hacer, las experiencias que había vivido las últimas horas lo tenía confundido, permaneció mudo por unos instantes hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar

-¡Chris! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, todo el mundo te busca

-No me llamo Chris y no sé de quién me estás hablando

-Vamos Chris, soy yo Leon, ¿acaso no me recuerdas

-Te repito que no me llamo Chris y no te recuerdo, jamás te he visto en mi vida

-¿pero qué rayos te han hecho?- Le pregunto Leon totalmente intrigado

-Bueno, basta de charlas- Los interrumpió el hombre de la armadura- has destruido parte de mi laboratorio

-Esa es mi especialidad- le respondió Leon burlonamente

-¿Sabes por lo general asesino de un solo disparo a aquellos que suelen meterse en mis asuntos- le dijo el extraño sujeto a Leon- sin embargo me agrada su actitud, por lo que te daré una oportunidad para sobrevivir

El sujeto se volteo hacia a Chris con para poder hablarle

- Vincent, ya sabes que hacer- le dijo el sujeto a Chris

-¿Vicent?- Pregunto Leon

Chris al oír la orden del sujeto se quito su chaleco junto con sus armas y las tiro al suelo, luego se acerco hacia Leon a una escasa distancia

-Bien agente Leon, el asunto es sencillo- le dijo el sujeto A Leon con una voz firme- Vicent es uno de mis mejores hombre, mas sin embargo has sabido enfrentarle, así que para ganar tu libertad solo tienes que vencerlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

-Acaso estás loco, no pienso hacer eso- le dijo Leon totalmente molesto- no pienso ser parte de tu entretenimiento barato, mucho menos peleando contra Chris

-Te recuerdo que su nombre es Vicent, no Chris- lo interrumpió el sujeto

-Llámalo como quieras, de todas formas no lo hare

-De acuerdo, tu ganas- le dijo el sujeto a Leon- al parecer es cierto todo lo que se dice de ti

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Leon

-A que te has vuelto un cobarde, tanto que incluso temes salir al mundo real para enfrentar los problemas- le respondió el sujeto con un tono burlón y malicioso- lo dude por un momento pero ahora puedo comprobar que es totalmente cierto

El sujeto empezó a reír sádicamente mientras Leon lo miraba totalmente molesto, no soportaba el hecho de que las palabras de aquel extraño encerraran una gran verdad, Leon cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de tranquilizarse luego los abrió para poder mirar a aquel sujeto que le resultaba ser tan molesto

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras- le dijo Leon

-Bien, ven por mí, pero antes de hacerlo tendrás que pasar por encima de él- Le dijo haciendo referencia hacia Chris

Leon reflexiono por unos segundos, no le agradaba para nada la idea de pelear contra Chris pero no tenía otra alternativa, si quería llegar hasta el otro sujeto debía hacerlo, Leon pensó en tan solo noquear a Chris para poder acabar con el otro sujeto y después poder salir de ahí, no era una decisión fácil de tomar pero Leon se hallaba molesto por el comentario que le habían hecho hacia algunos instantes por lo que no lo pensó por mucho tiempo

-¿Quieres jugar?- le dijo Leon al extraño- entonces juguemos

-Esa voz me agrada- le dijo el sujeto al tiempo que se volteaba para ver a Chris- Vicent, adelante

-Chris, antes de que hagas cualquier cosa piensa bien en lo que haces- le dijo Leon

-Claro que si- le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

Leon trato de volver a hablarle pero no pudo hacerlo pues rápidamente Chris se acerco y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Leon pero él se agacho esquivándolo, Leon trato de tomarlo por los hombros pero Chris se soltó y le dio una patada a Leon con su rodilla en su costada pero Leon rápidamente lo tomo de su pierna para tratar de lanzarlo al otro lado, Chris rápidamente se defendió y trato de agarrar a Leon por la espalda para poder tirarlo, al ver esto Leon le propino una patada con su rodilla en el estomago de Chris este se alejo para luego acercarse y darle una patada, Leon trato de patearlo en el rostro pero Chris logro tomar la pierna de Leon en el aire, Leon al ver esto rápidamente se impulso con toda su fuerza tirándose al suelo junto con Chris que aun sostenía su pierna haciendo que los dos cayeran juntos, estando los dos en el suelo Leon le dio un codazo a Chris en el pecho, Chris lo pateo con sus dos pies pero Leon cruzo sus brazos protegiéndose del golpe, ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Chris le lanzo una patada pero Leon se alejo, rápidamente lo volvió a patear esta vez dando en el blanco, Leon trato de golpearlo pero Chris tomo su brazo en el aire haciéndole una llave logro tirarlo al suelo mientras le torcía el brazo, Leon con su brazo libre golpeo a Chris en una de sus piernas haciendo que lo soltara luego lo pateo alejándolo a una corta distancia, rápidamente Leon se puso de pie, Chris corrió hacia él para trata de embestirlo pero Leon se agacho esquivándolo y poniéndose a espaldas de Chris, rápidamente Leon lo abrazo por detrás tratando de inmovilizarlo pero Chris lo tomo de un brazo jalándolo hacia el frente mientras le daba un codazo en el costado de Leon, rápidamente Chris lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que Leon se doblara un poco, luego Chris se agacho y lo pateo fuertemente en el pie haciendo que Leon cayera de espaldas, rápidamente mientras Leon estaba en el suelo tomo el pie de Chris y lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que el también cayera de espaldas, Leon se levanto rápidamente y trato de pisarlo pero Chris rodo rápidamente esquivándolo y luego se puso de pie, Leon corrió hacia Chris y lo tomo de los hombros para patearlo con su rodilla en el estomago pero Chris puso sus manos adelante para protegerse del golpe, Chris le correspondió de la misma manera tomándolo de los hombros y pateándolo tres veces en el estomago con su rodilla par luego arrojarlo contra una pared, ante el dolo Leon lo empujo golpeándolo contra una pared tratando de retenerlo, Chris al ver esto tomo el cuello de Leon con ambas manos tratando de ahorcarlo pero rápidamente Leon lo tomo de los hombros y le propino un rodillazo en su estomago haciendo que Chris lo soltara, Chris trato de golpearlo en el rostro pero Leon se agacho esquivando el golpe y rápidamente le dio una patada lo cual lo alejo unos cuantos centímetros

-Vamos reacciona, tu nombre no es Vicent, te llamas Chris

-Cierra la boca- le respondió

-Tu hermana esta aquí, me ha pedido que la ayude a buscarte

-Te digo que te calles, no tengo ninguna hermana no siquiera tengo familia

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto Leon?- claro que la tienes, Jill te ha estado buscando desesperadamente

Chris se paralizo por un momento al escuchar el nombre de Jill pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza para mirar a Leon

-¿Acaso la has olvidado?- le pregunto

-Cállate- Le grito Chris a Leon

Desesperado y molesto ante las palabras de Leon, Chris le dio un fuerte golpe al pecho haciendo que Leon se alejara, luego Chris lo intento patear en el rostro pero Leon se cubrió con sus manos y golpeo a Chris en el pecho pero rápidamente Chris le dio un puñetazo en el rostro ante esto Leon lo tomo de los hombros y nuevamente lo empujo golpeándolo contra una pared luego lo tomo de sus ropas y lo arrojo sus espaldas, nuevamente Leon lo abrazo de espaldas para tratar de retenerlo al ver que se resistía Leon opto por tomarlo del cuello ante este movimiento Chris le dio un fuerte codazo haciendo que Leon lo soltara luego tomo el brazo de Leon torciéndoselo pero rápidamente Leon se defendió y le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que Chris lo soltara, Chris le lanzo un golpe pero nuevamente Leon se cubrió de él con sus manos, Leon trato de patearlo en el rostro pero Chris se agacho esquivando el golpe rápidamente se incorporo y golpeo a Leon en el rostro, Leon tomo los dos brazo de Chris para tratar de hacerle una llave pero Chris no se lo permitió pues lo pateo fuertemente con la suela de su pie haciendo que Leon saliera disparado a una buena distancia, Chris corrió hacia el pero Leon salto desde el suelo contra Chris logrando teclearlo y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Leon lo agarro de ambos pies pero Chris se logro zafar de uno y le propino una patada ante esto Leon lo volvió a agarrar de ambos pies y lo puso boca abajo para tratar de retenerlo, Chris rápidamente se volteo y trato de golpearlo con su puño pero Leon se protegió con ambas manos de varios golpes que Chris le lanzo, al ver esto Chris lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que Leon dejara de protegerse rápidamente Chris se puso de pie y Leon trato de imitarlo pero Chris no se lo permitió pues antes de que lo hiciera tomo a Leon de un Brazo y haciéndole una llave logro voltearlo y arrojarlo contra el suelo a una gran distancia, después de esto Chris se quedo quieto observando a Leon el cual casi no se movía, Leon trato de ponerse de pie pero debido al dolor no pudo hacerlo rápidamente, Leon se incorporo lentamente mientras que con una mano trataba de sobarse una herida en el estomago

-¡Bravo!- Le dijo el extraño a Leon mientras aplaudía con sus manos- He de felicitarlo agente Leon, al parecer aun se encuentra en forma

Leon lo miro con un gran rencor mientras que respiraba con dificultad

Aun así no ha logrado el cometido pues no logro vencer a mi hombre, mas sin embargo me ha sorprendido por lo que lo dejare vivir- le dijo el extraño- aun tengo grandes planes por hacer

-Púdrete- Le grito Leon

-Vaya manera de agradecer las cosas, pero eso no importa- le dijo mientras reía

El extraño hizo una seña con su mano, Leon lo miro con extraño pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo pues casi al instante sintió un piquete en el cuello, rápidamente se reviso el cuello, al hacerlo se quito un pequeño dardo que le habían disparado, Leon lo miro por un momento para después caer al suelo mientras perdía la conciencia lentamente por el efecto del dardo, el extraño se acerco a él para poder hablarle

-No se preocupe agente Leon- le dijo maliciosamente- le aseguro que esto no ha terminado, tan solo es el inicio de una nueva era


	7. Obteniendo respuestas

**Este fanfinc es sin fines de lucro ****los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

_******Un saludo mis queridos amigos lectores lectores y escritores, primeramente un agradecimiento por sus reviews a **MiKu Dixon, ,CMosser y Nelida Treschi, **espero y continuen siguiendo la historia. Un saludo especial a **_Fatty Rose Malfoy , _**espero que la historia continue siendo de tu agrado.  
**_

_**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, no sin antes decirles que tengo en mente escribir otros fanfics, ya tengo algunas ideas pero me gustaria recibir sugerencias de ustedes.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir disfruten de la lectura y no olviden dejar sus reviews para que me siga animando a escribir.**_

Capítulo VII

Obteniendo respuestas

Ada caminaba por los pasillos de aquellas instalaciones hundida en sus pensamientos, hacia unos momentos que se había encontrado con Leon nuevamente, el agente se había sorprendido de encontrarla nuevamente, aunque ella no parecía muy sorprendida de verlo, de repente sonó el timbre de su teléfono cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, rápidamente lo saco para contestar

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ada

-Nada que no puedas solucionar-contesto la voz de un hombre- tenemos un inconveniente

-Vaya sorpresa- Contesto Ada irónicamente

-Al parecer el agente Leon ha llegado antes de lo previsto

-Lo sé, me lo he encontrado hace un par de horas

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo después del último comentario de Ada hasta que por fin el sujeto con el que hablaba le hizo una pregunta

-Has vuelto a salvarlo, ¿cierto?-

-¿Tu qué crees?- le dijo ella

-Era de esperarse, mejor así eso nos ayudara a seguir con lo planeado

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto ella

-El agente Leon ha tenido un pequeño encuentro con el hermano de su antigua camarada- le contesto el- lo han capturado y lo mantienen incomunicado, tendrás que ayudarlo a escapar

-¿Hablas en serio?- le pregunto con un tono incrédulo

-Claro que hablo en serio, averigua donde lo retienen y libéralo-

- de acuerdo- contesto ella a punto de colgar pero la vos del hombre la detuvo

-Y recuérdalo bien Ada- le dijo con un tono frio- no quiero errores

Ada colgó el teléfono y se hecho a caminar por el pasillo dispuesta a cumplir la nueva tarea que se le había asignado

* * *

Leon se encontraba inconsciente en una fría celda de tamaño mediano rodeada de gruesos barrotes metálicos y alumbrada por un poco de luz, empezó a moverse mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, al despertar vio el techo de la celda y rápidamente recordó lo que había sucedido, lentamente se incorporo del pequeño catre en el que se hallaba acostado mientras se quejaba, puso sus dos manos sobre su frente mientras permanecía sentado

-No otra vez- Se dijo a si mismo pensando en voz alta

-Veo que por fin ha despertado agente-dijo una voz afuera de la celda

Leon volteo rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y pudo ver que se trataba del hombre de la armadura con el que se había topado momentos atrás, Leon se levanto para acercarse lo más que fuera posible

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- le pregunto Leon

El extraño observo a Leon de pies a cabeza, después de hacerlo se hecho a caminar con las manos atrás mientras hablaba

-Como dije antes, tengo grandes planes pero no me será posible revelarlos

-Entonces contéstame algo, ¿quién eres?

El sujeto dejo de caminar para observar nuevamente a Leon por un momento

-Vaya que insisten con esa pregunta, pero te complaceré- le contesto- mi nombre es Alex Wesker

Leon lo miro por unos segundos un poco alterado ante lo que había oído

-¿Seguramente mi apellido se te es familiar?, ¿cierto?

-Eres el hermano de Albert Wesker y por lo que veo un demente igual que él, ¿no es verdad?

-Los insultos no son necesarios agente, se lo aseguro- se defendió el- aunque si estoy dispuesto a continuar con la obra que Albert, aunque a ustedes les parezca una locura

-No me parece sensato querer asesinar a millones de persona con un virus-le dijo Leon

-Los métodos de Albert eran un poco surrealistas- le contesto- pero yo me enfoco mas a la realidad

-¿Es por eso que le lavaste el cerebro a Chris?

-¿De quién hablas?- le dijo con un tono sarcástico- haaaaaa, ya recuerdo, te refieres a Vicent uno de mis mejores hombres

-Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero- le respondió Leon molesto

-Te recuerdo que dejo de ser Chris, ahora se llama Vicent, el antigua agente Chris se encuentra muerto

-¿Qué le has hecho?, ¿acaso lo controlas con uno de tus raros parásitos?- le pregunto Leon- No durara mucho, ya he visto eso antes- le dijo recordando las plagas que Saddler usaba en España

-Aunque te sorprenda saberlo no he usado ningún virus con él, es muy eficiente incluso más fuerte y hábil que algunos de mis hombres que han usado el virus en sí mismos, no quise arruinarlo con algo así, ya sabes cómo son las mutaciones- pauso un momento y continuo hablando- con el hice algo mucho mejor, borre su memoria y le di una nueva

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto Leon

-Tal y como lo oyes, el no recuerda nada porque sus antiguos recuerdos ya no existen, le di nuevos recuerdos una nueva identidad, el ya no te conoce ni a ti ni a nadie más, así que no podrás hacer nada al respecto, como dije hace unos momentos el antiguo agente Chris Redfield está muerto

-Esto no se quedara así, te aseguro que te harán pagar por esto

-¿Acaso hablas de tu querida amiga Claire y sus acompañantes?, no te preocupes ya me he ocupado de eso- le dijo riendo sádicamente mientras le daba la espalda para salir del cuarto

-¿Qué les has hecho?- le grito Leon furioso mientras sacudía con fuerza los barrotes de la celda- respóndeme maldita sea

-Pronto lo sabrá agente, muy pronto lo sabrá- le susurro de espaldas mientras abandonaba el cuarto

* * *

Claire y Jill caminaban con el resto del grupo, hacia horas que se habían separado de Leon desde aquel accidente, no habían atravesado por muchas dificultades como al principio lo cual les parecía raro, tampoco había hallado rastro de Chris lo cual también las tenia intrigadas. El problema ahora era mayor pues no solo buscaban a Chris si no también a Leon

-¿Crees que Leon se encuentre bien?- le pregunto Claire a Jill

Jill la miro por un momento sin saber que decirle

-Sí, debe encontrarse bien, es uno de los mejores agentes de la D.S.O. -le contesto- no te preocupes, pronto tendremos noticias de el

-En realidad si me preocupa Leon- le dijo Claire- no sé si pueda arreglárselas el solo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cundo lo visite lo vi muy diferente- le contesto Claire lanzando un suspiro- él no quería venir pero lo hizo por nuestra amistad

-¿Y es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Algo me dice que Leon ya no es el mismo, ya no es aquel que no se rendía por mas grande que fuera el problema, por eso no sé si pueda salir de problemas el solo

Claire iba a continuar hablando pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el grupo detecto algo extraño, rápidamente trataron de ponerse en cubierto pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que de repente salieron varios hombres que les habían rodeado tendiéndoles una emboscada, el grupo trato de defenderse pero les fue imposible hacerlo ya que iban cayendo uno a uno ante las balas enemigas, Claire y Jill se cubrieron mientras se defendían de los ataques hasta que solo quedaron ellas dos de pie

-Alto al fuego- grito una voz en medio del tiroteo

Rápidamente todos dejaron de disparar, Claire y Jill dejaron de cubrirse para podes ver lo que sucedía observando al menos a unos cincuenta hombres fuertemente armados, entre la multitud salió aquel que se había identificado como Alex Wesker junto a él se hallaba Chris ambos con sus armaduras y cascos puestos por lo que ni Claire ni Jill pudieron reconocer a Chris

-Entreguen sus armas- les ordeno Wesker

-Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso- le contesto Jill

-Si saben lo que les conviene harán lo que les digo así que no lo repetiré entreguen sus armas

Tras meditarlo un momento Claire y Jill tiraron sus armas y las patearon hacia ellos los cuales las recogieron rápidamente

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Claire

-Claire Redfield y Jill Valentine en verdad es un honor conocerlas, tengo una propuesta que hacerles

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Claire

-Algo sumamente sencillo, unirse a mi - le contesto- no es obra de la casualidad el hecho de que les haiga permitido sobrevivir y no estén muertas como el resto de sus compañeros, ustedes dos me serian de gran apoyo conocen todo esto desde sus orígenes

-Y que te hace creer que nos uniremos a tu bando?- le pregunto Jill

He sabido que buscan al agente Chris, con seguridad yo podría ayudarlas a encontrarlo, claro solo si ustedes me ayudan primero

-¿Y qué tienes planeado? ¿más ataques bioterroristas?, no sería nada nuevo – le dijo Jill

-¿Qué te hace creer que eso es mi prioridad?-le dujo a Jill- Todos esos atentados no son nada comparados con los grandes planes que tengo preparados

-Eso no importa, de todas formas no te ayudaremos- le dijo Claire- y no necesitamos tu ayuda, no mi hermano ni yo lo consentiríamos

-Cuidado con lo que dices- le dijo a Claire- tus palabras pueden volverse en contra tuya

Wesker volteo hacia uno de sus hombres para hablarle

-Retira a todos- le ordeno- solo nos quedaremos Vicent y yo

El hombre obedeció y todos empezaron a marcharse

-Bueno, ya han escuchado mi propuesta, ¿qué dicen?- les pregunto a ambas- ¿qué me dices tú Jill?

Jill no contesto bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, extrañaba tanto a Chris que podría estar dispuesta a ayudarlo con tal de tenerlo de nuevo cerca, al ver que no contestaba Wesker dirigió su palabra hacia Claire

-¿Qué me dices tu Claire?- le pregunto- recuerda que puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Chris

-No lo hare- le respondió- no te ayudaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello

-De acuerdo, entonces que así sea- le dijo a Claire

Wesker desenfundo su arma y le disparo a Claire en un costado, haciéndola caer al suelo

-Claireeeeee- grito Jill mientras se acercaba a ella para auxiliarla

-Claire a tomado su decisión- le dijo Wesker- pero tu todavía no, como veras te conviene tenerme como tu aliado

Jill lo miro con un profundo rencor mientras sostenía a Claire en sus brazos

-Es hora de marcharme, pronto tendrás noticias de mí, para entonces espero y tengas una respuesta

Wesker y Chris dieron media vuelta para salir de ahí, Jill pensó en seguirlos pero no lo hiso pues no podía abandonar a Claire en ese Estado, rápidamente saco un pequeño botiquín y cubrió la herida de Claire a su manera

-No te preocupes Claire vas a estar bien- le dijo tratando de animarla

Jill cargo a Claire en sus hombros y se hecho a caminar para salir de ahí, no tuvo que caminar mucho para descubrir un vehículo. Jill subió a Claire al auto para después subir ella poniendo el auto en marcha

-Resiste Claire, pronto saldremos de aquí- le dijo Jill angustiada mientras conducía- solo aguanta un poco mas

* * *

Las cosas no parecían ser buenas, Leon se encontraba solo en su celda, triste y cabizbajo por lo que acontecía, había empezado a perder el sentido de todo lo que hacía. Ada observaba desde lejos el comportamiento de los guardias que custodiaban las instalaciones, estudiándolos y esperando el momento oportuno para actuar. Jill conducía el auto en completa angustia tratando de salvar el lamentable estado de Claire.

Las cosas no habían acabado aun, sus problemas apenas estaban empezando y pronto el destino se encargaría de mostrarles lo que les tenía preparado a cada uno de ellos

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy,¿que les parecio?, a mi me gusta como va quedando pere si tienen alguna sugerencia que les gustaria hacerme respecto a la historia lo pueden hacer por medio de un review o un PM, bueno nos estamos leyendo hasta el siguiete capitulo, hasta la proxima**_


End file.
